Teaching the Professor to Love again Part 2
by An tSiog
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his third year after spending the summer with his new found father, Severus Snape and his family. What will happen with Sirius Black now at large, will things be different now he is the Potion Masters son and will he ever convince his father to trust himself to open his heart again? ( Note part 1 should be read first to fully understand plot)
1. Thirteen at last

The sun was high in the sky when Harry James Potter Snape finally began to stir from his sleep on Sunday, August 1st.

It was the morning after his thirteenth birthday and he had been up half the night celebrating it with his friends at a Ball his father had thrown in his honour.

He rubbed at his eyes yawning; If it were it not for the pressing need to use the lavatory he most certainly would have gone back to sleep again but as it was he had little choice but to get up.

On his way back to bed he glanced in the mirror and groaned, he looked as bad as he felt, still wearing yesterday's crumpled dress robes, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were red and itchy, sunken behind dark shadows. He blinked, and then turned his head away scowling until he noticed the table over by the window had been set for breakfast.

He stumbled over, smiling as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and picked up the note which informed him that brunch would be served in the dining room at 12:30.

Finishing the glass of juice, and feeling somewhat more alive after it Harry fished about in his robes looking for his pocket watch before discovering to his shock that it was already after eleven.

He poured himself another glass of juice and lifted the lid of the steaming tureen to inspect the contents. It was porridge, Loxie, Prince Manor's resident elven cook made lovely porridge; dusted with demerara sugar and cinnamon and super creamy, but he didn't feel quite up to eating just yet so he set the lid back on and went back to sit on his bed for about ten minutes staring into space, mentally preparing himself to get up again and start getting washed and dressed.

Finally looking somewhat presentable he then went to rouse Ron whose snores had been audible through the wall, and once he too was ready they made their way downstairs to look for the others.

It seemed they were the last ones up, Brendan had apparently woken the whole Nursery at seven o'clock running up and down the corridor shouting for his mother, Hermione had somewhat predictably spent the last two and a half hours in the library and no matter how tired they were, Fred and George couldn't have passed up the once in a life time opportunity to have a proper look round the Potion Masters home.

His father had risen somewhat late, though it was nowhere near as late as Harry and Ron and though the risk that he might catch them in their explorations had limited the Weasley Twins prowling he had spent much of the morning hidden away in his study but he greeted them all warmly when eventually he swept into the dining room carrying a bottle filled with a sludgy green potion to join them.

He looked tired, even more so than normal but there was something about him that was different, some brightness or ease that hadn't been there before, highlighted by the way he greeted both Morgana and Mrs Weasley with a Kiss.

To each of the adults he then offered some of the mystery potion which they had all happily accepted and drank quickly without question.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, he trusted his father implicitly but even he wouldn't drink a potion without at least asking what it was but once Snape had seated though the food had appeared and Harry had felt his stomach turn leaving no room for further thoughts about it.

The table was abuzz with talk of the Ball, who had been there, what they were wearing and just how brilliant it had all been but after commending his son on his comportment Severus started to notice that the boy wasn't saying much.

"You did have a good time I hope Harry?" he asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Harry assured him that he had and thanked him most profusely for organising it but then as the boy retched on a mouthful of sausage he realised what was up.

Glancing around the table at the rest of his students he noticed that none of them were really eating. He turned to Molly and Arthur, raising an eyebrow as though in question before letting his eyes sweep the table again, the younger children didn't seem to be anything other than tired, Percy Weasley and Miss Granger obviously had more sense, but Harry and the three youngest Weasley boys were showing definite signs of a hangover. Miss Weasley too perhaps, but he couldn't quite decide about her.

"What were you drinking?" he asked quietly, eliciting a furious gasp from Mrs Weasley.

"Butterbeer?" Harry answered, lying, before bending to pick up the fork which he had just accidently knocked to the floor.

"And?" Molly asked, hands on hips, eyes firmly fixed on Ron.

"Firewhisky…." The red head answered reluctantly.

"And just how did you get past the age line gentlemen?" Severus asked while glaring at Fred and George, who he clearly suspected were the ringleaders in this.

"Charlie?" Arthur Weasley, turned to his son looking most disappointed.

Charlie held his hands up and shook his head; this was nothing to do with him.

"You bought it off that neanderthal Flint didn't you?" Percy postulated crossly as Severus shot him a glare that he took as a reminder that the Potion Master's loyalties were to Slytherin House.

"Not bought per se." George replied, not having noticed the look.

"More commandeered." Fred elucidated with a grin, surprised that Percy would take more issue with their supporting trade with a Slytherin than the fact that they had been drinking.

Molly and Arthur were furious, as was Severus, but for a very different reason. Almost every year some wayward albeit enterprising young idiots would come up with the idea of attempting to distil alcohol somewhere in the castle. This year it had been down in the dungeons and a particularly poor attempt with no less than fourteen students ending up in the infirmary with vision loss.

"Are you trying to get yourself poisoned Potter?" Snape asked angrily.

Eyes wide, Harry shook his head; the thought of the drink having been spiked hadn't even crossed his mind. The bottle was unopened. "You said the wards would prevent anyone from poisoning me."

"I said the wards would likely prevent anyone from deliberately poisoning you, they recognise intent not ineptitude. No matter how potent it may be, if it was brought here in good faith they leave you to your own judgement. You are familiar with Mr Flint's academic aptitude, you should know that anything he has created carries a risk to those who use."

"It was Ogdens, it wasn't that stuff he made himself." Harry argued weakly, avoiding looking at Fred and George who were seriously struggling not to laugh at Snape, the most loyal Head of Slytherin, basically acknowledge to a table of Gryffindors that one of his House had the IQ of a troll.

Severus felt such a rush of relief at hearing that the boy hadn't been stupid enough to drink that toxic swill that he was almost willing to let the whole thing go, it was usual for children of that age to want to experiment with alcohol after all but he had to set an example and the sound of the Weasley twins barely guarded sniggering was enough to help him maintain his stern glare as he asked each of them how much they had drunk.

It was a question they couldn't answer, apparently they were playing some silly little drinking game, but it must have been very little really - one bottle shared between them, unless of course they lied.

He scoffed as an amused smirk danced across his face. They were incredible lightweights if a glass or two could affect them this much even if they were only children but his expression darkened again when Miss Weasley admitted to playing.

"Lily?" he asked with such a snap that Aurelia jumped in her seat.

The twins weren't even eleven yet, Harry's drinking he could perhaps overlook, but not theirs. His daughter shook her head but something flashed in her eyes to suggest she was hiding something.

He regarded her curiously for a moment, but said nothing, moving on to her brother.

He too shook his head.

"What have I said before about lying?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm not lying." Evan whined.

Severus glowered at him. "You really can't expect me to believe that you didn't have a least a little taste, you were playing the game were you not?" he demanded incredulously.

Off to the side he heard Lily retort that that they had been playing but only with butterbeer, but he kept his focus on the boy, of the two of them he was always far more likely to admit to the truth.

Evan looked up, but on meeting his father's accusing eye looked away again, revealing the truth in a voice so quiet it wouldn't have been heard had the room not been so silent. "We didn't have any of the whisky Father, Harry wouldn't let us, he said we were too young and he absolutely forbade it so Fred and George wouldn't give us any."

Severus blinked at him in surprise, before turning to his elder son and asking him if it were true.

Harry nodded.

"Well at least one of you had a little sense." A furious Molly harrumphed, glaring daggers at her twins before launching into angry tirade about the perils of alcohol.

None of them were paying even the slightest bit of heed to her though; they were all too busy watching the Potions Master to see how he was going to react. For a few tense moments he remained emotionless and silent but then eventually a slow smile stretched across his features and he admitted that he was somewhat impressed.

He then stood from the table and stalked over to his son, poured a measure of the green sludge and told him to drink.

Harry eyed it gingerly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Poison. It will render you unconscious within the hour, allowing me to deliver you to some of the Dark Lords most ardent followers!"

"No really?" Harry asked again, suppressing a laugh.

"Drink it!" he instructed sternly.

Harry lifted the glass to his lips and sniffed. It smelt foul but then again what potion didn't and he trust his father, so to the immense astonishment of all gathered, he held his nose and tipped it down his throat without further question.

Severus smirked and returned to his seat.

Harry waited for a moment to see what would happen, It hadn't tasted as bad as it had smelled, it was quite refreshing actually but when it produced no obvious effects he turned to his father, to find him now happily tucking into his toast and marmalade, and asked again what it was.

"Hangover reliever."

"Oh" Harry said in surprise, and realised that he did actually feel less woolly now than he had a moment ago. "Thank you."

His father frowned slightly, "If I was right I would have left you to suffer as a reminder of the stupidity of your actions."

"So why didn't you?" the boy asked boldly.

"Considering your rather subpar record of self-preservation, you act surprisingly responsible when it comes to the wellbeing of your brother and sister, a behaviour I find myself compelled to try and encourage and besides I spent rather a lot of money on your party. I wouldn't want your memory of it overshadowed by that of a hangover.

"And because you love me and don't want to see me suffer." Harry added with a grin,

"That too!" Snape agreed rolling his eyes, a flush of pink staining his otherwise porcelain skin.

Fred and George grinned at each other, awwing in unison as Ron chanced his arm at asking his usually sterner professor if he could have some of the Potion.

"That is up to your parent's."

"Mum?"

Believing that her children would be better served by learning to accept the consequences of their actions Molly refused but after a brief conversation with her husband she changed her mind, if nothing else they had a lot to do when they got home in preparation for the trip to Egypt, the last thing she needed was them moping about, effectively useless.

The Weasley's left after brunch, and wishing to talk to Morgana alone Severus sent the children outside reminding them to stay out of the now forbidden garden.

Harry found it a lot harder to connect with Brendan and Aurelia than he had Lily and Evan, he didn't know if it was because they were so much younger or what but it was just awkward and there wasn't really anything to do with them either and so he was relieved when Morgana appeared a while later to take them home again.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Granger." She muttered politely before informing Harry and the twins that she would see them next weekend and stalking off.

They wouldn't be staying then, Harry thought happily before the feeling shifted to one of guilt. He shouldn't be happy about a situation that caused his father pain.

Leaving Hermione outside with the twins he ran back to the house, wanting, no needing to check if the man was okay but his father had only sighed and refused to talk about it. It was his mess to sort out; Thirteen or not Harry was still a child and he didn't want him to be worrying himself about it.


	2. A night with Brendan and Aurelia

With the party now in the past, it didn't take long to settle back into the usual routines of life at Prince Manor. His father resumed their morning lessons, drilling them on topics they were sure to encounter in the following year, pressing them to practice their wandless magic and brewing with them in his own private lab but outside of these lessons he kept mostly to himself; leaving the children to enjoy the afternoon sunshine without him while he shut himself away in his study pouring over old books.

They brought Hermione home on Tuesday, Ron was originally to have waited on the extra two days as well but he was probably busy exploring an ancient pyramid with his brother Bill by now. Hermione had surprised Harry somewhat by confessing that she was almost jealous of his relationship with his father and the fact that they had intellectual discussions about magic together all the time but then again it was Hermione and she would have lived and died in his Father's Library if she had the chance.

Harry had found it slightly strange staying in his new room once Hermione had gone. The twins were together in the nursery and he was all on his own on the other side of the house. He missed their smiling faces coming in to rouse him in the mornings and the whispered conversations they had had in their Pyjamas long past bedtime. At school he was used to sharing a room with four other boys and having spent most of his life living in a cupboard he just wasn't used to having so much space. He supposed he would get used to it in time though, he was getting a little old for the nursery and he had to admit the privacy was kind of nice for once.

Morgana returned at the weekend with Brendan and Aurelia and together she and Severus took the children back to the seaside. It was a different place to the one they had visited after Cokeworth but it was equally as nice. Severus had started the day in excellent humour. He took Aurelia into the water and attempted to teach her to swim, he bought them kites and fishing nets and sand pails and he handed over coin left right and centre for the children to play on the amusements but as the day went on his mood began to darken.

Brendan had little problem in spending his money but barely acknowledged his existence besides, deferring to Morgana for absolutely everything and while Aurelia did as he bid her, she eyed him warily the entire time as though she expected him to turn on her at any moment - it was not exactly the day of family bonding he had imagined.

Harry too struggled to make sense of the whole day. He had had a great time, there was no doubt about it, but his father's relationship with Morgana confused him. At one point he had been building a sandcastle ( a rather poor imitation of Hogwarts) with his brothers and sisters, and had looked up to see his father sitting stretched out on the rug reading a book. He had looked more relaxed in that moment than Harry had ever seen him in his life, absently playing with Morgana's hair as she lay with her head in his lap but the next minute they were at each other's throats again, sniping at each other, making snide remarks and attempting to score points with the children at the others expense. If it wasn't for all the Muggles everywhere he was sure one of them would have ended up hexing the other.

In fact when they returned home later that evening Morgana, annoyed over his father's continued insistence that they spend the night at the manor, actually did attempt to draw her wand on him but Snape was faster, disarming her before she could even open her mouth.

"You may leave, if you so wish, but the children are staying here." He informed her threateningly, she knew as well as he did that if he pushed for custody he would almost certainly get it.

She glowered at him for a moment, absolutely fuming, then turned to the children and informed them she would be back to collect them first thing in the morning before snatching her wand out of her husband's hand and dissapparated without another word.

The moment she was gone Brendan began to scream.

"Enough!" Severus spat. "You can condescend to stay with me for one night."

Brendan glowered at him darkly, pulsing with untamed magical energy causing the chandelier above them to flicker but ceased in his racket.

Severus sighed and then in an attempt to mollify his son, suggested that it might actually be fun and offered to let the boy decide what they should do for the evening.

"I want to go home." He yelled grabbing his sister by the arm and dragging her towards the fireplace.

"Don't you dare." Severus growled scooping the boy up into the air. Brendan struggled in his grasp, screaming, as he batted and kicked at his father.

Harry gasped; he had never seen such an insolent child, even his cousin Dudley who was one of the most spoiled boys you could ever meet, accepted the word no better than this.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Brendan yelled.

"Not until you calm down." Severus responded, grunting slightly as Brendan tugged on a fistful of his hair.

A moment later though the boy landed a particularly well aimed kick just below his father's belt forcing the man to release him as he bent over in pain.

Brendan laughed manically as Harry stepped forward in the hopes of assisting the stricken man.

It took Severus a moment or two to regain his composure but once he had caught his breath and straightened up again he faced Brendan and quietly asked why he hated him so much.

"You are a mean old man." The boy shouted fiercely.

"How am I mean?"

"You just are and you're ugly and you're boring and you smell."

Severus shouldn't have laughed. He knew he shouldn't have laughed. In truth it wasn't funny at all but there was something about the boy's savagery that made him unable to help himself.

"I want to go home." Brendan said again, glowering at him.

"Tomorrow morning."

"No now!"

"Tomorrow!" Severus told him again, prompting the boy to start screaming again, jumping up and down and stamping him feet.

Lily grabbed hold of him, screaming at him to shut up but he continued to lash out and Severus pulled her away, shaking his head. "Brendan, we will be in the drawing room, please come and join us when you are ready." He said patiently before steering the other children away, leaving the boy to his temper tantrum.

Brendan stared after them incredulously then threw himself to the floor hammering his arms and feet off it as he screamed himself blue but they continued to simply ignore him.

The sound of his cries broke Severus's heart but what else could he do? If he relented and let the boy leave they were back to square one so with a deep intake of breath he sank down onto the settee, pulling his daughters onto his lap and brought an old projector to life with a simple flick of his wand turning the room into their own private cinema.

Deprived of an audience, Brendan's meltdown soon began to lose steam and the screaming soon gave way to muffled sobs before eventually ceasing completely. Severus smiled slightly and waited anxiously for the boy to appear at the door asking to join them but he never did.

Instead the silence was ripped apart by a loud crash. Severus leapt to his feet, almost knocking Lily and Aurelia to the ground in his haste but before he could even reach the door the sound of a second crash echoed through the room. It seemed that Brendan had decided that if he didn't get what he wanted by screaming then he would get it by smashing every window in the house.

"Salazar Slytherin, what the devil is wrong with you?" Snape shouted before attempting to restrain him.

The boy resisted but the floor was covered in shards of glass and Severus was afraid that he would actually hurt himself. "Stop before I'm forced to make you" Severus warned him, wand in hand. He hated that he had had to resort to that but it had the desired effect and the child stilled.

Snape turned to the others where they stood frozen in the doorway, jaws almost touching the floor. "Harry, please take your brother and sisters upstairs to the Nursery. Call for Tolora if you need anything."

Harry nodded solemnly, understanding that they were not to come back down again and carefully ushered his younger siblings past the broken glass and up the stairs as his father watched in silence, hand clamped firmly on Brendan's shoulder.

With the others now safely gone, Severus summoned Cobb and asked him to fix the windows before steering his youngest son into his study.

"Sit." He said pointing at a chair and for once the boy did as he bid.

Taking his own seat on the other side of the desk Severus sat, silently examining the boy as he tried to think of something he could say or do to put things right between them.

It was obviously fear that had motivated his sudden obedience, a sudden realisation that his mother was not here to protect him, she had left him here at his father's mercy, the mercy of the man he had attacked and whose windows he had deliberately broken. He didn't want the boy to fear him though; he wanted him to respect him and be proud of him, he wanted the boy to love him.

Should he have just let Morgana take them home? Should he have called her back when he realised how much distress her leaving would cause? He wanted his son to be happy; did that mean he needed to walk away? Brendan had never been comfortable here. He had always hoped that if he let him be, the boy might eventually come round of his own accord. Now he was driving a permanent wedge between them. He should have left things as they were!

Why had he felt the sudden need to force it? There was no walking away now. Their relationship was about as low as it could possibly go - he had to fix it now or lose him forever.

In an exaggerated gesture Severus put his wand away, "I shouldn't have threatened you." He acknowledged. "I'm sorry."

Brendan looked up at him, blinking though his dark fringe but remained silent.

His father offered him a smile, "I hope you know that I would never hurt you?"

Brendan shook his head and told him that he was hurting him.

Severus rubbed at his face feeling utterly exhausted. "By forcing you to spend time with me?" he asked gently.

The boy nodded.

"I love you Brendan, I want to be a part of your life. I'm trying to be a better father, I'm really trying! I know I haven't made a very good job of it in the past and I know you feel uncomfortable around me right now but I'm not going to give up. Please just give me a chance."

"You're trying to take me away from Mummy."

"Is that what she told you?" Severus asked, the anger rising in him again.

Brendan shrugged, causing his father to glower at him. "I'm not trying to take you away from your mother. You need her, I know that, and I live at Hogwarts for most of the year, all I'm asking for is a few days with you every now and again so we can get to know one another properly."

"I hate you; I don't care what you want. Why can't you just leave us alone? I want to go home."

"You didn't always hate me you know." Severus told him, reaching into one of his desk drawers to pull out an old photograph of himself holding a smiling infant in his arms and handing it to his son.

"That's Harry." The boy said after barely glancing at it before pushing the picture back across the desk towards him as if it were something distasteful.

"I can assure you it's you." His father told him.

Brendan glowered at him

Severus sighed deeply and rose from his chair, his back to his son as he stared out the window as he contemplated giving up once more and bringing Morgana back to fetch them.

"Is there nothing I can do that would encourage you to spend time with me?" he asked sadly.

"No." he replied, six years old and seemingly already filled with a hated for his father that could not be overcome.

It was on the tip of his tongue to call Cobb and have him fetch Morgana. If the boy had said 'please' just once he would have found it nearly impossible to deny him but he remained defiant, tempering his father's resolve and after a moment of strained silence he whipped back around, wishing he was wearing his teaching robes for the effect , "Very well. If you won't do this the easy way we will do it the hard way." He said. " I want you and I to spend some time together and I want you to be polite and respectful in doing so. Satisfy my wish tonight and you can go back to your mother in the morning. Refuse and you will stay here again tomorrow and the night after that and the night after that again. I will keep you here every night, away from your precious mother until you give me what I want."

"Mummy wouldn't let you."

"Mummy will have no choice." He sneered back. It was a step too far and Brendan started to cry.

"You might be able to make me stay but you cannot make me like you." The boy choked out through his tears.

"That's true but I will still make you stay." He said softly, offering his son a handkerchief.

Brendan stared at it for a moment before throwing it back at him in disgust and wiping his tear stained cheeks with his hands. "I won't talk to you, I won't even look at you."

"That's your decision but remember it doesn't have to be like this. If you give me what I want and I will give you what you want. You could still go with your mother in the morning and not have to see me again for another week.

Brendan wiped at his face again "Promise." He asked shakily.

"I promise."

Brendan stood up and walked around the desk to offer his father an awkward hug and telling him in the most monotone voice that Snape had ever heard that he loved him.

Severus took the hug seeing as it was likely the best he was ever going to get but the insincerity of the sentiment hurt him far more than he could have expected. "Brendan I don't ever want to hear you say that again unless it is the truth understood? I don't want you to lie. It's not part of the deal; I just want you to give me a chance to get to know you.

The boy sniffled an okay and stepped back asking his father what he wanted to know.

Remembering the game of twenty questions he had played with Evan last Christmas he smiled before asking his son if he liked hot chocolate.

The boy nodded, and Severus called Loxie to fetch some before asking him what his favourite pastime was.

Brendan thought for a moment. "Brushing Mummy's hair."

Severus looked at him quizzically. It was a strange thing for a young boy to claim to enjoy doing, curious; he was about to ask why when he heard a small voice reciprocating the question.

He smiled, perhaps this would work after all he thought as he explained the way brewing made him feel.

They continued talking as they waited for Loxie to return with their drinks and when they had finished them Severus suggested a game of Gobstones.

Brendan agreed eagerly, and focussing on the game, started to forget that he was supposed to hate his opponent and that he was only there under duress.

After their third game though Severus was forced to call it a night; he wasn't actually sure if his son had a set bedtime but if he did it was probably long past it, the boy could barely keep his eyes open.

"Come on, Time for Bed." He said rising from the chair and extending his hand to his son.

The boy took it and allowed himself to led towards the stairs but as they stepped out into the hall he remembered the windows and his father threats and pulled away.

"Mummy's coming to bring me home in the morning isn't she?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes Son." Snape replied gesturing towards the stairs.  
"And you're going to let her?"

Severus nodded.

Brendan gave a brief nod in return and turned and began to run up the stairs leaving Snape to follow him. Upon reaching his bedroom, he stopped and wished his Father a goodnight before slipping inside and slamming the door shut. He obviously drew the line at allowing himself to be put to bed and deciding it was best to leave him to it Snape went to check on the others.

Aurelia was fast asleep. He crept in and straightened her blankets, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving her to her slumber. He then glanced into Harry's old room but it was empty as was Lily's though he found her in with Evan. She was in her nightgown but they were sitting on the windowsill talking when he entered the room and he was forced to acknowledge that his pushing a relationship with Brendan was probably hurting the twins. He went in and sat on the bed beckoning them both towards him. It was past their bed time and they glanced at each other cautiously, expecting to be told off but they went to him. He apologised to them for cutting their evening short and reminded them that he loved them. "It will get easier I promise." He said and then pulled back the covers of the bed gesturing for the two of them to get in and told them the story of their meeting their little brother as a baby for the very first time and how excited they were.

"Why did Morgana leave?" asked Lily afterwards.

"I couldn't love her as much as she wanted me to."

"So it wasn't our fault?" Evan replied sounding surprised.

"No, you had nothing to do with it."

The twins looked at each other again and he had a sickening realisation. "Did you think you had?" he asked horrified, trying to remember if he had ever actually explained the reasons behind his split with their stepmother and their subsequent estrangement from their brother to them.

They nodded confirming once more that he was a truly horrendous father.

"It was my fault." He clarified sadly thinking that he would be extremely lucky if he didn't lose them for the very same reason. Why did he find it so difficult to open his heart? Though illegitimate, the twins had been very much wanted and for what? He had spent half his life chasing a ghost, missing out on most of their childhood.

"I'm sorry." He told them again before telling them to go to sleep.

Lily went to get up and return to her own bed. But he shook his head and tucked her back in beside her brother. No matter what houses they were sorted into they were sure to lose a lot of their closeness when they went away to school. He used to be jealous of it, back when it was just the three of them but now he realised that if they hadn't had each other they would have had no one and he wanted them to enjoy it while they still could. So he kissed them goodnight and left them to each other's company while he set off to check on Harry.

His eldest son was lying stretched out on his bed flicking through quidditch weekly.

"Thank you for putting Aurelia to bed."

"No problem." The boy replied without looking up.

Severus smiled. When he had first seen her all snuggled up under the blankets he had assumed Tolora had put her to bed, but something the twins had said made him realise that it had probably been Harry.

After a moment the boy seemed to realise he was still standing there and looked up questioningly. "What?"

"Your mother would have been so proud of you if she could see you now."

Harry blushed and tried to downplay his thoughtfulness by confessing that he hadn't bathed her or anything so she was still covered in sand.

Thinking back on the difficulty he had had getting her into the tub before Harrys' party Snape thought that it was probably a good thing and pointed out Harrys dirty shoes, warning him that he was going to be enjoying a bed full of sand too.

Harry blushed again, and quickly pulled off the shoes muttering something about how he would hardly notice the sand after living in a dusty cupboard most of his life.

"Harry." His father sighed, looking most wounded at the reminder of how Petunia Evans had been allowed to neglect his son.

"I didn't mean…" Harry began before trailing off, unsure of what to say. He didn't blame his father for that but it was what it was, so instead he asked what he had done with Brendan.

I didn't beat him if that's what you're asking. He replied sternly but Harry shook his head.

"We talked; I told him I loved him, he said he hated me, so I threatened him."

"Threatened him you would do what?

" Take him away from his mother….."  
"What?" Harry interrupted looking shocked.

Severus nodded and took a seat on the bed beside his son.

"Did you mean it?" the boy asked.

"I think so."

Harry sat quietly for a moment contemplating his answer before asking if it had worked.

"A little bit…. he played Gobstones with me."

"I don't think I would have appreciated it if you had tried to force things like that with me."

"It was different with you. You were more open to reason."

Harry snorted, being a little older perhaps he had handled things slightly more maturely than Brendan but he distinctly remembered how horrified he had been when his Potions Masters name had first appeared on that piece of parchment. It had taken him weeks to get used to the idea and though his father had made it clear that he was willing to do right by him, he never pushed him. He had been gracious enough to let Harry deal with the revelation in his own way and in his own time but Harry wasn't sure how well he would have coped if he hadn't. He could definitely envisage himself deliberately acting out in his classes, blowing up a cauldron or two perhaps. In truth though it was a totally different situation; Harry had needed Snape more, he had no one else. Brendan had always known Snape was his father and he had seemed to have gotten along perfectly well without him up until now. It was understandable that he might be reluctant for things to change, especially given the turbulent relationship between his parents. He probably didn't know if he was coming or going. "He will tell Morgana about this you know." Harry warned his father.

"So?"

"Don't you think she will be angry, she might not even let them come again?"

"They are my children and if I say they are staying here then they will stay here."

"They are her children too though and you know they aren't comfortably here, they barely know you."  
"I am their father." He said, getting angry now.

"So?"  
"So if I say they are staying here, there is nothing Morgana can do about it."

"And you think that will make Brendan love you? Taking him away from the home he was happy in. Being his father doesn't mean you own him."

"Legally it does."

"What about morally?" Harry countered, frowning. "You should have given him more time to come around of his own accord."

Severus sighed, he knew it was the wrong approach, but he didn't know what else to do. Brendan hadn't been willing to give him a chance otherwise and he was after wrecking the house. He needed to be punished and nothing else that Snape could do would have had any effect on him. "There's no reason he cannot be happy here too." Snape muttered defensively.

"I know but you shouldn't try to force it." Harry said gently giving his father's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Severus looked down at him and smiled. "When did you become so sensible?" he asked.

"I have always been very sensible, you just never noticed." His son replied cheekily.

"Oh really?" his father replied laughing as he reached out to pull the boy into his arms.

Harry allowed himself be hugged for a moment before pulling back and asking his father what he would have done if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents but he had still somehow found out that he was his real father when he started school. "Would you have taken me away from my mother against my will?"

"I really couldn't say Harry, your mother's death has impacted so much of my life that I have no idea where I would be now if things had been different. Probably not though, and since you were born outside wedlock I probably wouldn't have been able to, but I would like to think I could have somehow ended up with the both of you."

"You wouldn't have the twins then or Brendan or Aurelia."

Severus shook his head, "Probably not." He agreed, before pointing out that Harry had asked how things would have been different if the Dark Lord hadn't killed his _parents_ and asked if he still thought of James Potter as his father.

Harry flushed again and stared down at his socks, suddenly very occupied with picking bits of lint off them "Not as my father no but I do still think of the two of them as being my parents." He said apologetically knowing that probably wasn't very fair on his actual father but Snape surprised him by pulling him back into his arms again and telling him that if nothing else James had been his stepfather so he should continue to think of him as one of his parents.

Harry blinked. He thought his Father hated James.

"He gave his life for you Harry; he obviously loved you like his own so you shouldn't let our not getting on cloud your memories of him." Snape added as a means of an explanation on sensing his son's confusion.

Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into his father's embrace. If anyone had told him a year ago that the Snarky Potions Master was a hugger he would have laughed in their face but now he could think of nowhere he would rather be.


	3. 3 Shopping for school supplies

Brendan must not have told his mother about his father's threats after all or at least she never confronted him about it. She came to pick them up as planned the next morning. Slightly intoxicated, having obviously made the most of her child free night with Snape having to break out the green sludge again before he felt comfortable in handing the children over to her but then they left and they didn't see or hear from them again until the following week when they came to stay Sunday night to help celebrate the twin's birthday the following day.

Lily and Evan's party, being a more intimate gathering of the family and just a few close friends: their godparents, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson and the Malfoys, seemed a little anticlimactic after the extravagance of Harry's Ball but it was enjoyable all the same.

Harry couldn't understand why Pansy or the Malfoys had to be invited. According to the twins they had never came before but their father seemed to have his reasons even if he didn't care to explain them. Secretly though Harry suspected it was something to do with a fear of finding himself outnumbered by Gryfindors again because even with the Weasley's still in Egypt there were still four lions: him and Hermione and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and without the Malfoys, and Pansy as Draco's guest there would have only been three Slytherins.

In the end though they had actually been far more tolerable than he had expected and their presence did seem to have the added benefit of keeping Morgana and Brendan's behaviour in check. Harry hadn't had to spend much time with them anyways, preferring the company of Mr Slughorn and his enthralling stories of his parent's youth. In fact if anyone was responsible for putting a dampener on the day's festivities it wasn't the Malfoys or even Morgana but rather Professor Dumbledore who had seemingly decided that his Godson's birthday made for as good an opportunity as any to impart some bad news on his father.

Snape was livid; from what Harry could make out it seemed to be something about the new Defence Professor which of course would have piqued his interest even if his father's anger hadn't, but after a rather steely request from his father to discuss the matter later in private, the subject was swiftly changed and then almost immediately forgotten about when the headmaster reached into his robes and fished out six heavy envelopes containing the students Hogwarts letters.

They took them from him eagerly, tearing them open immediately.

"How did you know I would be here?" asked Malfoy as he skimmed through his.

"You should understand my dear boy that there is very little I don't know." the Headmaster replied seriously eyes twinkling mischievously as he glanced across at Malfoy senior, smiling

Harry smirked as Lucius Malfoy shifted somewhat uncomfortably; at least Dumbledore could remembered Malfoy's involvement in the opening of the chamber of secrets even if his father seemingly could not but then the smirk changed to grin as Draco excitedly thrust a permission slip into his father's hand, reminding Harry that third years were permitted to leave the school at certain weekends and visit Hogsmeade, the only all wizarding village in Britain.

His own father smiled at him and then reached out to see the letter, skimming over the book list with a frown, clearly unimpressed with it.

"At least there are no Lockhart books on it this time." Harry offered in consolation.

Severus gave a slight murmur of agreement. "Well I suppose you couldn't get much worse than that blundering fop." He muttered darkly handing Harry back his letter as Pansy who seemed to find this hilarious cackled like a banshee.

Harry and the twins had been hoping that Hermione might be permitted to stay over again after the party but their father said her parents wanted her home and had asked Professor McGonagall to apparate back with her just after Morgana and the Malfoys left.

He seemed to think Hermione's parents would be grateful for the opportunity to meet her Head of House which Harry certainly couldn't refute. He knew the Grangers were struggling with being so removed from their daughter's life at Hogwarts but he couldn't help but think it was also a ploy to ensure she wasn't around to follow him and Dumbledore into his study to discuss whatever it was that had upset his father earlier.

Curious to know what it was they were discussing that was so private Harry and the twins had crept into the room next door once the others left where Harry had tried to introduce them to the old muggle glass trick for listening through walls. Either his father had had privacy charms up though or else the walls of the manor were just too thick because they could hear a thing.

Whatever it was it couldn't be too bad anyways because their father still seemed to be in a decent enough mood after, even promising them a trip to Diagon Alley in the morning to purchase their school supplies.

Harry would never forget his first trip to Diagon Alley two years ago to get his school supplies with Hagrid. Back then he thought he was an unwanted orphan with absolutely nothing to his name but then Hagrid had appeared the night of his 11th birthday to tell him he was a wizard and then took him to the wizarding shopping precinct to buy a trunk full of magical school supplies.

From the moment Hagrid had tapped on the brick wall in the back alley of a seemingly innocuous old pub to open the entrance he had been completely in awed. It was such a fantastical place: Gringotts with its vaults full of goblins and gold, Olivanders wand shop where it's the wand that choses you, all the bookshops and the apothecaries, everywhere filled to the rafters with the most curious of wares, and especially the flying broomsticks. The excitement he had felt that day was one thing he always thought that muggle raised wizards had over the likes of Ron and Malfoy but now looking at his brother and sister he knew that it was the same for everyone. Lily and Evan had been to Diagon Alley before but it was going to be different this time, they would be getting a wand of their very own and everything else they might want or need for their first year away at school. They probably wouldn't sleep a wink.

True to his word their father took them shopping the following morning, first going to Gringotts to remove a large pile of gold from the family vault and then on to Olivanders to try out some wands.

"What's your wand made of?" Harry asked his father, suddenly realising he didn't know, as they crossed the cobbled street towards the shop.

"Mahogany with a dragon heartstring core."

"Same as James?" Harry remarked in surprise recalling what Mr Olivander had told him about his parents wands the day he had been in getting his own but when the tinkling of the bell above the door brought the man himself out to the counter to greet them Harry realised he hadn't been talking about James' wand at all.

How on earth had he known he wondered as he watched him take the necessary measurements of the twins wand arms and jot down a few notes.

He matched a wand to Evan on the attempt – Willow, 11 inches, unicorn tail feather, yielding; he had barely touched it when the room filled with a heavenly glow of light but Lily had taken a little longer. She wasn't as difficult to match as Harry had been but she did cause a sizable explosion when a particularly unsuitable one turned volatile when thrust into her hand to try but after a couple of less than satisfactory offers Mr Olivander produced another willow wand, 11 inches long just like Evan's but more unyielding and with a core of dragon heartstring like their fathers which bonded with her immediately.

Olivander shared some kind of knowing look with their father but he didn't say anything, just smiled and wished them good luck as Snape rather hurriedly counted out some galleons and placed them down on the counter before bidding him a good day and steering them back out onto the street.

It was probably a mistake to get the wands so early in the day. He wanted them to go to Madame Malkins next to get fitted for their school robes but they could hardly stand still and kept shoving their hands into their cloaks to check to make sure their new wands were still there making the fitting process somewhat difficult and resulting in both twins getting stabbed with the needle a couple of times.

Severus sighed in frustration and was just about to threaten to take them back when the sales witch finally announced she was done and gestured for them to step down while she went off to ring everything up and when they were finally done there they went to Flourish and Blotts for their books and then on to the cauldron shop and the apothecary where he taught them how to pick out the best equipment and ingredients before finally returning to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of Lunch.

They talked animatedly the whole time they were eating and when they were done Severus surprised them by presenting each of them a handful of gold and instructing them to go off without him to get whatever sweets and contraband from Gambol and Japes they felt they needed without him. Stating that if they were insistent on wasting money to rot their teeth and upset Mr Filch he would rather not know about it.

Harry grinned wildly. Who would have thought Professor Snape, the seriously strict Head of Slytherin House and snarkiest of dungeon bats would be okay with his children smuggling joke products into the school as long as they left him with plausible deniability.

They met up with him again an hour later, each of them carrying a couple of large parcels wrapped in brown paper.

Severus eyed them warily but said nothing. He didn't want to deny his children the same school experiences as all the other students just because he worked there but he knew he was definitely better off not knowing what was in the packages.

"Whatever those are I want them to stay wrapped until you get to school." He said warningly before taking them home.


	4. sterious Owls & the Daily Prophet

The trip to Diagon Alley had caused them to miss out on their usual morning lessons so they were unsurprised when their Father led them straight into the school room on return to the house, suggesting that they practice using wandless magic to summon their wands towards them but he let them off long before the requisite two hours acknowledging that the trip in itself had been educational. He did however confiscate the twin's new wands before they went reasoning that the urge to try them out would be far too great for them to resist otherwise.

It was a lovely evening again; they had dinner outside on the patio and remained out there playing in the gardens until bedtime but the next day they certainly made up for the lessons they had missed, with Snape insisting upon going through the syllabus for each and every single subject with them. It had been somewhat interesting at first, Harry had never really spent much time thinking about the things he didn't know yet, he usually just took lessons as they came but it was nice to know what he had to look forward to as he struggled through some of the more boring topics. It didn't take long for that interest to start to wane again though with his father droning on and on about things that wouldn't even apply to them until they were chosing subjects for their NEWTS and he started thinking about what it would be like to be a professional quidditch player instead: getting paid good money to soar through the air, never having to even think of doing homework again. He was just imagining himself catching the snitch that would win England the world cup when a sudden bang brought him back to the room. He looked up sheepishly expecting to find his father's strict gaze bearing down on him but instead found the noise had been made by an owl collapsing onto the floor in a flurry of feathers in front of his desk.

It was Errol. Ron must be back from Egypt he thought grinning as he leapt out of his seat to check on the owl.

It was still alive but barely. Severus frowned and summoned Cobb to come see to it properly, then realising that the lesson had already gone on for nearly forty-five minutes longer than he had intended, dismissed them.

To his credit Harry followed the elf, assuring himself of the bird's wellbeing before excitedly tearing open the letter to see what news Ron had for him.

Egypt was apparently brilliant. They had toured all the old tombs and seen all sorts of curious treasures. There was even a pocket sneakoscope folded up inside the parchment, a souvenir for Harry from the trip. It looked like a miniature glass spinning top but would apparently light up around anyone untrustworthy, Ron wasn't sure if it actually worked or not, his brother Bill, the one they had gone to visit, reckoned they were only good for parting tourists of their money but Ron thought it might, and had included anecdotal evidence of it in action. There was also a scarab necklace for Lily and a tiny alabaster sphinx for Evan as Birthday Presents from the whole family. It was probably the inclusion of the three presents that had Errol so exhausted Harry thought guiltily as handed the gifts over to the twins.

The next morning the Weasley's were on the front page of the Daily Prophet. In his eagerness to read the article Harry forgot himself and whipped the paper out of his father's hands before realising what it was he had just done. He had expected his father to explode and quickly apologised, acknowledging that he had acted rather rudely and offered the paper back, but the potions master seemed uncharacteristically unperturbed and even allowed Harry to keep it.

Harry grinned and quickly read through Arthurs Interview as the Weasley's waved excitedly at him from the page. It all sounded so amazing, he was really glad to learn they had had such a great time, especially poor Ginny who still seemed quite troubled by what had happened last year but about a week later the same newspaper brought a chilling silence to the house; a dangerous criminal had escaped from Azkaban.

Harry had suspected something was up the evening before when Fawkes appeared at the dinner table bearing a letter from Dumbledore that had turned his father's face as white as Nearly Headless Nick's. Severus brushed it off, making out that he was just annoyed with the headmaster's impatience for him to finish perfecting the potion he had ordered, but he hovered over them for the rest of the evening, making it clear that something more was amiss.

Originally Harry had been afraid it might be something about him but as he studied the way his father clenched his teeth as his eyes flickered across the page he realised it was this. A shiver went down his spine – Azkaban was supposedly an impenetrable fortress in the middle of the sea. He didn't know how anyone could have escaped, wizard or not, and especially not one as stark raving mad as the feral looking man who had made the headlines. Sirius Black - the name rang a bell, but he couldn't place it. Eventually Harry broke the deafening silence with the question. "Why was Black sent to Azkaban?"

Severus looked up frowning, he really didn't want to discuss this with the children but seeing no way of escaping it, explained that Black had been a follower of the Dark Lord who had been imprisoned shortly after his disappearance for blowing up an entire street in broad daylight; murdering thirteen people, twelve of them defenceless muggles. He didn't mention anything about his involvement in the deaths of Lily and James nor his connection to Harry but he knew it was only a matter of time before Harry would find out that the lunatic was after him and knowing his son he would probably go off looking for him himself. Luckily for him though an offer to forgo their usual morning lessons in favour of helping him in his lab soon made them forget all about Sirius Black.

"Is this the Potion Uncle Albie is looking for?" Lily asked as they were setting up.

He nodded. Dumbledore's letter yesterday hadn't actually mentioned the potion, he would have no need for it until the end of September but as a spy he had learned the closer you kept to the truth the less likely you were to be caught out.

"What's it do?" quizzed Harry.

"It relieves the symptoms of Lycanthropy."

"What is Lycanthropy?"

"Look it up." said Snape. Harry groaned, he should have known by now that that would have been his father's answer, he thought they were more likely to remember things by reading them for themselves but just once he would have loved to get a simple answer.

He looked around the room, there was a large stack of books over in the corner by the window but assuming his father had already known what Lycanthropy was he mightn't have had to research it and Harry might need to go to the library to find out. "That could take all day," the boy whined, wishing he hadn't asked, "I wanted to help with the actual potion."

Severus turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, "It will take less than ten minutes, and you won't be much help with the potion unless you understand what it is supposed to do, what would you do if this was something for your homework?"

"Ask Hermione of course!" Harry replied with a grin.

His father frowned, "You are going into third year Harry, this is something you should be able to do yourself. Then turning to his other son asked if he could tell Harry how to find information on Lycanthropy without wasting time physically searching through the books."

Evan hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to show Harry up but neither did he want to feign stupidity in front of this father. "If you turn to the back of the book there is probably an index, if you look up the word there it will tell you what pages contain information relating to it.

"I knew that." Harry snapped in frustration. "…but without knowing anything about it I don't know what books to look in."

"Well we know that it has symptoms that someone has developed a potion to relieve so we can probably deduce that it is some kind of incurable magical ailment and start there." Evan inferred. "And if you hadn't already made such a big fuss about it we could have just asked Lily, who clearly already knows" the boy added in a voice only his brother could hear, pointing out the smug grin on their sisters face as their father commended his reasoning.

Harry had to admit Snape had had a point in making him look it up himself though. Before he had always thought Hermione's ability to always be able to find the right book for everything was a talent unique to her. Perhaps something to do with her insatiable appetite for reading and the fact that she had already devoured about half the books Madame Pince had to offer, but either way something he would never be able to replicate no matter how hard he tried. It had never dawned on him that if he had only taken a minute to think about it what it was he was looking for he would have been able to find his own books - something both him and Ron had struggled desperately with when Hermione had been petrified last year.

There was a large well leafed tome on magical ailments in his father lab and it took the boys less than a moment to find what they were looking for: Lycanthropy was the medical term for a werewolf.

"Wow I never knew werewolves were real." Harry exclaimed loudly as he read through the article.

"Very real and very dangerous!" Severus told him solemnly, still setting up his potion supplies, before realising that no matter how inept Lockhart had been as a teacher, he had penned an entire book about werewolves, and while Severus had thought it to be absolute drivel it had been on his sons reading list last year.

"Didn't you even open _Weekends with werewolves_?" he asked frowning.

"_Wandering _with Werewolves_…" _Harry corrected "And I did, I read the whole thing, but you couldn't really believe anything you read in a Lockhart book."

"Smart boy" Severus replied with raised brow and a chuckle. "I would agree that Lockharts personal involvement with the subjects of his books is almost certainly fictionalised, his depictions of them however are not. He would never have gotten them published if they weren't, no matter how luscious his hair."

Harry laughed and finished reading the page about Lycanthropy before eagerly studying the brewing instructions It looked extremely complex and yet according to his father yielded a rather unsophisticated and more worryingly, unstable, potion. It wasn't something he would have willingly supplied to anyone, least of the wolf Dumbledore wanted it for but since his hand had been forced, he would have to find consolation in the fact this this offered him an opportunity to try and refine the formulation. After a week's careful research he had a few ideas he wanted to try out particularly whether the addition of a buffer could improve the general safety and stability of the potion without rendering it ineffective but he was running out of time.

This was where he thought the children's assistance might come in handy. He didn't really want them handling the aconite but if Harry could be trusted to prepare the buffers while the twins helped him measure out, chop and grind the other ingredients it would really speed things along.

The children got really into it and he regretted not including them in his research sooner. Sure they had brewed with him in the past but not like this, not when they could feel like they were actually contributing to something, it made such a difference to their enthusiasm and in fact the four of them had gotten so caught up in their experiments that they had completely lost track of time and would have even missed lunch if Loxie hadn't come looking for them.

After wolfing down the food they returned to the lab for another hour but there wasn't much else to do only wait and see so after setting their work carefully aside he took them outside for a ride.

The new school term started in less than a week and he had expected the children to want a little time to relax before going, but to his surprise they insisted on spending the following morning in the lab with him as well, despite having already completed the required hours for the week. They really were a fantastic help too and together they actually managed to get everything finished and tidied up before Morgana arrived with Brendan and Aurelia for dinner.

Things still weren't going particularly well with them. Brendan had been polite and obedient since their little talk at the start of the month but it was very clear that he would prefer to have nothing to do with his father, he was still only coming to see him under duress and while little Aurelia didn't seem to object to the visits she didn't seem to particularly enjoy them either. She was away in a world of her own most of the time and was such a shy and timid young thing that he wasn't really sure what to make of her.


	5. 5 Summers End

They were late of course, and though Loxie's magic meant the food wouldn't spoil, Morgana's deliberate disrespect infuriated him, particularly since she had had the audacity to pretend they had agreed upon a later time. He really couldn't abide people lying to him, and though Harry had rather diplomatically suggested it might be better if he were to give her the benefit of the doubt, he knew that there was nothing he could have said that might have genuinely led her to believe that the dinner was to have been later than usual and particularly not by two whole hours! She of all people knew how much he believed in the importance of keeping children in a routine. It wasn't good for them to be eating that late, it would nearly be bedtime before they finished now and besides dinner was always served at exactly the same time every evening, even if she hadn't once been his nanny, she had lived in the manor herself for long enough to realise that if nothing else. What had vexed him most of all however was the anxiety that bubbled up inside him with every moment that went by. What if something was wrong? What if Black had gone after them as a way to get to Harry? What if she had decided to just take the children and disappear? Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, the sound of the grandfather clock in the hall punctuated his thoughts of doom, an echoy reminder of the passing seconds that seemed to be getting louder and louder until unable to take it any longer he decided to go and find out what was going on.

Conscious of the fact that if this were a trap he was walking right into it he sent the older children into the dining room to have their dinner, then without their knowing it, cast a spell on the door, safely sealing them inside. He then turned to a surprised Cobb and asked him to keep guard, and to send for Dumbledore if he wasn't back within half an hour before apparating to Morgana's.

Taking a deep breath he crossed the threshold onto the property. It was a typical country cottage, made almost invisible by the thicket of brambles surrounding it and would have been considered quaint and cosy were it not for its crumbling stonework and mouldering thatch.

His heart pounded in his chest. The front door was open but there was no sign of either Morgana or the children in the overgrown garden making him fear for the worst. He drew his wand and crept inside, silently searching for a clue as to what might have happened to his family. How was it that he had managed to come in unchecked, surely Morgana would have cast some sort of protection on the house? He edged into the first room, bracing himself for a scene similar to the one he had come upon in Godric's Hollow almost twelve years before.

The open door had flooded the entryway with light but the room he had entered seemed unnaturally cold and dark and it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust. A Study, empty, and undisturbed for years by the look of things, the windows were covered in a thick layer of grime and the cobwebs looked large enough to support a family of acromantulas. Perhaps this was the wrong house, he thought to himself hopefully but then he heard laughter coming from the next room.

Sneaking forward he peered round the door and was infuriated to find Morgana sitting comfortably by the fire, glass in hand with Brendan by her side listening with amusement to whatever story she was telling.

Severus pushed back the door loudly, deftly dodging a hex as he demanded to know what she was doing.

"What am I doing? What are you doing Severus? Creeping about in the shadows your lucky I didn't curse you.

"You're lucky I don't curse you! You were supposed to be at the Manor nearly two hours ago.

"No, you said dinner was later this evening." she replied defensively, feigning confusion as she glanced across at the clock. "We had planned to leave in about ten minutes."

"I said no such thing."

"Of course you did Severus" she said dismissively as though he were a child before pointing out that he hadn't answered her earlier question as to what he was doing creeping about their house.

"I came to make sure you were alright." He replied shot back defensively before criticising her lack of security.

"But I do have wards." She argued back, before demonstrating that they were both present and active with a simple flick of her wand then watched infuriated as a sickening smirk crossed her husband's face – though it certainly hadn't been her intention, the magic clearly believed that Snape had a right to access simply because he was her husband and the father of her children. Feeling embarrassed and somewhat put out she turned away, busying herself with gathering up their things while muttering crossly about how he hadn't even said hello to his son.

"Now it was Severus's turn to look embarrassed and he turned to greet the boy, apologising for his brusqueness while also trying to explain to him why their lateness had worried him.

He didn't seem to care though, in fact if anything he thought it was funny. Severus sighed and sent the boy off to fetch his sister, before asking Morgana if she was aware that Black's escape was a specific threat to their family.

A flicker of fear crossed her face as her eyes darted automatically to the door her son had just walked through. "Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded gravely.

She sighed and called for the children to hurry up before asking him what he had done to invoke Blacks wrath but before he could explain the children came running back in. "I'll tell you later" he whispered before lifting Aurelia up into his arms.

"Hello Princess, how are you today?" he asked brightly.

"M'okay sir, how are you?"

"All the better for seeing you my dear," He replied cheeseily causing Morgana to roll her eyes at him, "Here." she said thrusting a bag at him, "Why don't you make yourself useful.

Shifting his daughter to one side he took the proffered bag and checked to make sure she didn't want him to take anything else before moving towards the Floo.

Despite this rocky start however, it turned out to be quite a good weekend all in all. He had originally been planning to surprise them with a trip to the zoo but with Black now on the loose and baying for his son's blood he had had second thoughts. It wouldn't have been prudent to leave the safety of the manors wards under the circumstances, and besides Harry had been badgering him all week about giving the twins a cookery lesson so on Saturday morning with him, Morgana, Brendan and Aurelia playing happy families outside in the garden Harry and the twins took over the kitchen producing a banquet equaling that of even the most fanciest of establishments.

Part of him was really proud, but another was forced to remember that Harry had only developed this skill because he so called aunt had effectively used him as slave labour. He was also a little uneasy with the delight Morgana seemed to take in his older children being put to work but still they all seemed to have enjoyed the experience and that was all that mattered really.

Then before they even knew it was Sunday, and Morgana took Brendan and Aurelia back home again leaving them to spend the rest of the afternoon packing. Harry and the twins would be spending the next couple of days at the Burrow with the Weasley's, allowing Severus to return to Hogwarts and finish the necessary preparations for the new school year before the students arrived.

Harry had been really looking forward to it, he missed his friends, and he loved life at Ron's. The burrow was the first place, other than Hogwarts, which was a school so it was slightly different, that he had ever felt welcome and he was very excited for the twins to experience the closeness of life there, not to mention his excitement in getting to properly hear all about Egypt but somehow it didn't quite live up to his expectations.

To his surprise however, he had actually found himself rather sad when his father bade farewell to them after dinner, leaving them there alone. In fact, though he would never admit it to anyone, he actually missed him and while he certainly enjoyed catching up with his friends he couldn't ignore the niggling feeling he had that something wasn't quite right.

Poor Mrs Weasley had had to come up to Ron's room three times the first night to tell them to go to bed. Initially because they had all stayed up long past bedtime listening to stories of the Weasley fantastic adventures abroad where even Percy, who was going to be head boy this year, had manged to relax enough to get in on the fun for once. Second after Fred and George had snuck back in to ask Harry what they thought of their ideas for a back to school prank and finally an hour later when Ron had laughed a little too loudly at Harry's impersonation of Draco Malfoy.

At first Harry had thought that maybe that was why things seemed a little off the next day, she had been quite cross the third time she had had to come in after all and though they did call an end to their late night whispering before she had had to come in a fourth time, Harry knew that at the Manor, there would have been severe reprisals if his father had to ask him for something even a second time.

Drawn from his slumber by the glorious smell of bacon frying the next morning, Harry had bounded down the stairs after his friend in his pyjamas to find Lily and Evan in the kitchen helping a similarly clad Mrs Weasley set the table. The twins looked uncomfortably out of place in their usual semi-formal clothes in such a relaxed environment and he greeted them apologetically; he probably should have warned them that life in most houses was far less structured than at the Manor, but being her usual kind and loving self, Mrs Weasley had quickly put them at ease and Ginny too had gotten washed and dressed though so at least they weren't the only ones. At that point it had seemed like their misbehaviour the previous evening was completely forgotten but then as the day went on it became evident that Mrs Weasley's was behaving far less carefree than she had on his previous visit.

Fred and George had promised to take them all off for the day, to explore the surrounding countryside and to introduce them to all their secret hideouts and the lookout spots including one which overlooked the back garden of a Hufflepuff boy Harry vaguely knew from playing Quidditch. Mr Weasley was at work and it was expected that their mother would be busy assuring herself for the hundredth time that they had everything they needed for the return to school and that all the necessary repairs and adjustments had been made to their robes but she wouldn't let them out of her sight. They were barely able to play outside in the garden without her calling one or other of them back for something or other every ten minutes let alone make it off down the road away from the house.

This however had had quite the opposite effect than intended as it only added to the sense of adventure, making it just like being back at school, sneaking about, avoiding being caught by filch or his father but it grew tiresome rather quickly, particularly once her excuses became more and more obviously contrived.

"Has it been like this all summer?" Harry whispered to Ron after Ginny was summoned in for the sixth time for something particularly ridiculous, "Since Ginny and the whole chamber thing?"

But his friend had shaken his head, "Nah mate, not like this." The ginger replied in bewilderment, leaving poor Harry certain that whatever was going on had something to do with him and the twins being there.

Were Fred and George planning some kind of prank on his brother and sister that she was trying to prevent? He loved them with all his heart but even he had to admit they were quite delicate. It wouldn't be something that they would take very well and of course his father would be furious, maybe she was afraid of somehow invoking his wrath? But then he remembered the look she had given his father when he had first taken him home for the summer. Pure Lioness; no Mrs. Weasley wasn't the slightest bit afraid of his father. It was a lot of responsibility though, looking after someone else's kids, especially the innocent little Lord and Lady of Prince Manor, why wouldn't she be overly cautious? Imagine having to tell his father that one of them had gotten injured falling out of a tree or something, he could kind of see where she was coming from and had just resigned himself to the fact that they wouldn't be exploring anywhere beyond the garden wall when Fred and George announced their new plan. The Ghoul in the attic would create a diversion that would allow them to sneak off while their mother was otherwise occupied and it was only then that Harry discovered the real reason for her over protectiveness – not a fear of his father at all but a fear of Sirius Black.

They had been gone less than an hour when a severely disappointed Mr Weasley, not long home after his early morning shift at the Ministry, came to fetch them back.

He wasn't angry, he didn't even shout, he just seemed relieved to have found them and wearily reminded them that their mother had asked them to remain in the garden before escorting them home.

Mrs Weasley on the other hand was very cross and in giving out made it quite obvious that not only did she believe that the escaped convict posed a threat to her own children but that she considered him a specific threat to Harry.

Not wanting to let on that this was news to him Harry quickly brought to mind everything he knew about Black, trying to piece it altogether before he asked any stupid questions which would alert Mr and Mrs Weasley to their mistake.

It wasn't just that Black was a known supporter of Voldemort with reason to blame him for his leaders demise, from the way they were talking Harry could tell Black was a more specific, and more worrying he supposed, more imminent, threat to him than some other random Death Eater. A more personal desire for revenge perhaps, but why? The name did seem rather familiar, but what could he have done to him and why on earth hadn't his father warned him? His father had to have known of course, he had been behaving funny since his escape too, and he was sure he had overheard him whispering about it with Morgana over the weekend.

Nothing else was said about Black that might explain his personal vendetta against him though and noting the distress the subject was causing his Brother and Sister, Harry decided to let it go for now, acknowledging the stupidity of their actions and apologising for the worry they had caused Mrs Weasley by disappearing. He thought perhaps that Ron might be able to tell him anyways; there were often things like this that his friend, coming from a wizarding background, knew about him that he didn't even know himself. Usually he found this sort of annoying, but he had to admit that sometimes it did have its benefits. When he asked him later that evening though he was disappointed to find that Ron was as oblivious to his history with Sirius Black as he was; he did however earn Harry another clue by innocently asking his father if he really though Sirius Black might be lurking around Ottery St Catchpole when he wished him goodnight which prompted Arthur to take them to one side and assure them that they were safe. He admitting that sometimes his wife got a little over anxious but then justified it somewhat by commenting on their track record when it came to finding trouble for themselves and made them promise him that they wouldn't go looking for Black.

This is what had confused Harry most of all, why would he think they would intentionally go looking for someone who wanted to harm him? He had lain awake for quite a while thinking about it, and the fact that his father had kept it a secret before eventually deciding it would be better for him to just forget all about it, it wasn't exactly new for him to have an evil wizard after him after all and he had too many other things going on his life to be worrying about it.

The next day was August 31st, the last day of the summer holiday and Harry was pleased to see Lily and Evan slip shyly down to breakfast in their nightwear – he smiled encouragingly at them, it was good for them to learn to loosen up a bit before they got to school. Their father came back to collect them after lunch and they were probably home less than two minutes when Evan asked him why Sirius Black was after Harry.

Severus cursed himself, he should have warned the Weasley's not to mention Black but brushed it off with a rhetorical question; Why was any dark wizard after Harry?

They had their last lesson with the sword master at four o'clock. The muggle commended them on their progress and was very sorry that he would not be seeing them again until the following summer. He had been trying to convince Snape to continue their lessons at least one weekend a month to keep up their proficiency but their father had obviously had to decline.

Finally they washed up, spent one last dinner together and then spent the rest of the evening making a few final adjustments to their packing before their father took each of them into his study one by one to talk to them about the upcoming year.

Lily was first and as he tenderly undid the unsightly braids he presumed Ginevra Weasley had inflicted upon her, he asked her if there was anything she was concerned about. As he expected however she was happy enough to be going away to school, of the three of them she would find this transition the easiest, like her namesake she was pretty, clever and amiable, she wouldn't have any difficulty with classes and was unlikely to have much difficulty making friends, despite her somewhat unfortunate connection to the schools resident potions master. She was slightly concerned about the sorting procedure, as someone, doubtless one of the Weasley twins, seemed to have made out it was a trial of some description, but while he refused to tell her what actually happened he did assure her it was nothing to worry about.

He then reminded her that at school he would be her potions professor not her father and that while she was welcome to come to his office if she ever needed something they were to treat each other in a strictly professional manner while in public, be it in the classroom or the corridors.

Finally he urged her to do her best and to enjoy herself but, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't be joining Harry in Gryffindor, cautioned her against getting involved in any of her brother's hare-brained schemes before dismissing her.

He met with Evan next, and presuming him to have gotten the same misinformation about the sorting as Lily, immediately set about putting his fears to rest. The method of sorting wasn't the boys only worry though, Severus knew he was dreading the possibility of being separated from his sister and though he hoped that introducing him to the Patil's would have alleviated some of fears he knew it was something they needed to talk about again.

He was glad that alphabetically Evan would be sorted first, the boy would have his house and his sister would either join him or she wouldn't. When Severus himself had started at Hogwarts, his Lily had been sorted first and from the moment she was placed in Gryffindor, he had had to suffer the rest of the sorting knowing there was no way he would be joining her. He knew that it some ways it would probably be good if the twins were separated, but remembering this feeling he really felt for his son. It seemed for now at least though, that Evans earlier anxiety had been mostly overtaken by the general excitement to finally be going away to Hogwarts so Severus steered the conversation on to more positive topics, there was nothing that could be done about the sorting other than just waiting so see what would happen.

He then gave Evan the same speech he gave Lily about treating his father and potions professor as two different people, and reminded him to behave before bidding him good luck and asking him to send Harry in.

It was Harry of course that he was most worried about, and not just because of Blacks escape. The twins would settle into school life as best they could and there wasn't really much he could say or do to help them with that, he would treat them the same as any other students in his class but their classmates would know from the very beginning that he was their father. It would be up to them to make of that what they could. Harry on the other hand had started school two years previous, an orphan, severely neglected by his Aunt and cruelly mistreated by the teacher who later turned out to be his biological father.

This time last year he had even lobbied for his own sons expulsion after the whole flying car incident but then Harry had discovered he was his father and slowly it had all come out. They had gotten off to a bad start but they grew closer as the year went on and despite all his past mistakes things were going great between them now but he knew the return to Hogwarts could mean the placing of a wedge between them again.

Since the Ball the entire wizarding world knew that they had now accepted each other as Father and Son, there would be no need for pretense any more but that didn't mean the student body wouldn't be over analysing every single exchange between them. As with the twins Severus expected Harry to treat his father and his professor as two different people. Would the boy be able to make those distinctions or would it be too confusing for him? The twins were used to having a distant father but Harry wasn't, and with everyone around them scrutinising every detail of their relationship he could be easily be prompted into believing that this professional distance was something more personal. Not to mention the fact that there would be many who would deliberately try to mess things up between them in the hopes of provoking more of the soap opera style dramatics that had kept the entire school entertained the previous year.

Harry seemed to understand though so they moved onto the topic of Sirius Black.

Severus had contemplated telling the boy the truth about Black and his involvement in his parents death all afternoon, keeping it secret from him wasn't right and he was bound to find out about it eventually after all but ultimately he had decided against it. Whatever had been said about him at the Weasley's it wasn't that or he knew the boy would have mentioned it by now. He would just have to hope that Black was safely recaptured before Harry did find out, so that he didn't have to worry about him doing something stupid like attempting to hunt the maniac down himself. If he was particularly lucky he might even still be able to tell Harry the real story of Blacks imprisonment himself at that point. In the meantime however the best he could do was remind Harry that he was a very dangerous man and implored him not to do anything that could place himself in harm's way.

And then that was it, there was nothing else left to say, or do so knowing that tomorrow would be a long day, bade them goodnight and sent them to bed. Que Sera Sera!


	6. 6- Journey to Hogwarts

The next morning was filled with a strange mix of excitement and tearful goodbyes.

Both to the house elves, who had practically raised his brother and sister and then to each other as things would be different at school, then having tidied themselves up , they gathered their things and departed for Kings Cross.

Their father accompanied them onto the platform but as he had warned them that morning when he had said goodbye to them properly, they were no tender hugs or words or encouragement, only a brisk handshake for each of the boys and a gentle hand-kiss for Lily.

First years traveled in their own carriages, which Harry easily convinced the twins was for the best, he had befriended Ron on the train after all, but he helped them aboard before setting off in search of his own friends.

Eventually he found them at the far end of the train. Just in time too by the look of things as Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a massive argument after Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, had apparently attempted to eat Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, but luckily Harry had been able to diffuse the situation.

The only other occupant of their compartment was an impoverished and sickly looking man who from his baggage they determined to be Professor R.J Lupin but who was thankfully fast asleep so while they had to be cautious what they discussed in his presence for fear he might wake up they were saved the awkwardness of actually having to make small talk with him.

Later they even decided that his presence was a blessing in disguise, as it stopped passing students intent on mocking Harry for his relationship with the potions master from actually coming in and disturbing them.

The train journey was progressing quite uneventfully in fact until all of a sudden the engine screeched to a halt and the lights went out. They heard a lot of clattering out in the corridor and suddenly the door opened and Ginny and Neville burst in just before the air went deathly cold and the windows of the carriage began to frost over. Dementors! They sucked away all thoughts of happiness leaving only pain, anguish and suffering until Harry could take no more and collapsed just as the professor woke and blasted the eerie spirits away.

He came to a moment later to find himself on the floor surrounded by the worried faces of his friends. "Harry you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around him before the professor urged them to give him some space.

He pulled himself up a little, and shakily asked what had happened just as he spotted the way a tearful Ginny was clutching at Ron and was overcome with a concern for the twins.

He tried to stand, but it was as though that thing had drained him of all his energy and he stumbled. "Just rest for a minute Harry." the teacher urged before dipping into the pocket of his robes for a bar of chocolate that he quickly shared out, "Here eat this, it will make you feel better."

"But Lily and Evan!" Harry protested trying once more to get up.

The professor stared at him as though he was speaking in tongues, but when he stumbled a second time, he found the professors hand weigh down on his shoulder stilling him.

"Who are Lily and Evan?" he asked gently.

"My brother and sister," Harry replied, "Please sir I need to find them."

He shook his head, "Calm yourself first," then turning to Neville he asked if he knew Lily and Evan and sent him off to fetch them.

"Eat" he urged again, pointing at the chocolate. "It will make you feel better."

Knowing he wouldn't be released until he did as he was told Harry took a bite and was relieved to find a wave of warmth wash over him the moment he swallowed.

He had just picked himself up off the floor when Neville came back with the twins. They were fine, the sudden darkness had unsettled them a little but the Dementor hadn't even entered their carriage.

Lupin watched them for a moment and once satisfied that Harry was now okay, excused himself to go and check on the other students. No one else had reacted as badly as Harry had though so it wasn't long before he returned again.

"You should return to your own carriage and change into your robes now." He instructed the twins. "We will be arriving shortly."

Excited at the prospect of soon approaching their destination, the twins quickly hurried off, followed by Neville and Ginny.

"First years?" the Professor asked Harry once they had left.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied with as much enthusiasm as his weakened soul would allow.

Lupin frowned, and handed him another chunk of chocolate. "I never knew Professor Snape had any other children." He remarked softly, searching Harry's face for something.

Unsure of how else to respond, Harry shrugged, then as the chocolate warmth spread through him again, proudly informed the new teacher that his father actually had five children.

Lupin looked truly shocked, "Is he married?"

"Err sort of," Harry muttered, but before he could say anything else Hermione not so subtly ended the conversation by thrusting his uniform at him. "Excuse us Professor but we should probably go and find somewhere to change."

"Err yes of course." He agreed, as the faintest bit of colour appeared to rise through his otherwise sickly, pallid complexion but then just as she went to slide back the door he changed his mind, "Wait, you can stay here; I want to go speak with the driver anyways." He said as he quickly gathered up his things, "I will see you in class."

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Ron said to Hermione once he had disappeared down the corridor.

Hermione flushed as she realised she had made a very bad first impression but shrugged it off; there was something about that man that unsettled her. "You should be careful what you say to him Harry" she warned, "Your father was not happy about him coming to Hogwarts, remember, he could be dangerous."

Harry stared at her in bewilderment, he hadn't the faintest idea what she was on about, Lupin had seemed perfectly nice to him.

"The twin's birthday, the row with Dumbledore over the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher" she prompted.

Ron scowled at the realisation he might have missed out on something while in Egypt with his family. "How do you know he teaches Defence?" he said, cutting in as Harry cursed himself for not having put two and two together. Of course he remembered the argument, he just hadn't realised Lupin was the DADA Professor, but as Hermione had said to Ron, it was the only open post, so he had to be.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them when they finally arrived at the school. She looked Harry over in a motherly kind of way then led them to a room just around the corner from the great hall. Wait here, she instructed Ron and Hermione as she gestured Harry inside before heading back down the stairs to wait for the first years.

Inside Harry was surprised to find both his father and Madame Pomfrey waiting for him. Breaking his own rules less than five minutes into the new term, Severus gathered his son into his arms, embracing him. "I heard there was an incident on the train, are you alright?"

Harry nodded, and explained about the Dementor and how it had suddenly gone cold and dark and how he could hear someone screaming and then how he had just passed out.

"Screaming?" Severus asked with a frown as he moved his hand to his son's forehead.

Harry nodded, "I think so but I don't think anyone else heard it, what is a Dementor exactly?"

"They are non-beings Harry, dark creatures that feed on human happiness and can consume a person's soul. The Ministry employs them to guard the prison of Azkaban." He explained as the Mediwitch took over the assessment.

"What were they doing on the train?" Harry asked then, blushing with the embarrassment of being fussed over.

"Apparently they were searching for Sirius Black," his father replied in a tone that warned him not to ask why. "Are you sure you're alright? Minerva thinks you ought to spend the night under observation in the hospital wing but I didn't think you would want to miss the twins sorting."

"Yes sir, I'm fine now honestly, please let me go to the feast."

Looking torn his father turned to his friend for her professional opinion. "Poppy?"

"He's still a little clammy." She replied carefully "but I couldn't find any medical explanation for his loss of consciousness. Coming face to face with a Dementor like that can be pretty traumatic, particularly for someone with Harry's history and such a reaction isn't unheard of. If it were any other student I would have to err on the side of caution and admit them just in case but since it's ultimately your decision I would suggest that the distraction of the feast might help him to just forget about it and move on."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Please sir."

"Very well" Severus declared after a tense moment of consideration "I want you to eat this first though," he added, handing Harry and exceptionally large bar of chocolate, "and you have to promise me that you will alert someone if you start to feel even the slightest bit funny later."

"I promise", Harry replied, just as the Mediwitch took her leave, then recognising an opportunity to probe for information on the DADA teacher, offered the chocolate bar back to his father informing him that Professor Lupin had already given him some after casting the spell that had made the Dementors go away.

He had clearly touched a nerve as his father sighed deeply before moving towards the window, clearly at odds with himself over how to respond.

"While I am obviously grateful that Professor Lupin was there to assist you Harry," he said eventually, "I must insist that you watch yourself around him, he is someone not to be trusted."

"Why?" Harry pressed, feeling rather guilty now.

"Because I said so." His father snapped.

He wanted an actual reason of course but it was such a parent thing to say that Harry had to supress a smile, then afraid that he might find himself sent off to the hospital wing after all if he pushed it, agreed to be careful around Lupin.

"Thank you." Snape replied with a sigh, looking so visibly relieved that Harry was forced to resign himself with the fact that the man who had been so kind to him on the train must be truly dangerous.

Before he could really consider the implications of this though, they were interrupted by Ron suddenly bursting in through the door.

"Something the matter Mr Weasley?" his father asked impatiently.

Ron shook his head. "I err just wanted to remind Harry that the feast would be starting soon." He muttered, as an apologetic Hermione rounded the door behind him, mouthing I told you so.

Severus rolled his eyes, then with a jerk of his head gestured for them to go.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'll follow in a few minutes…"

Harry nodded his understanding and offered the chocolate back once more.

"Keep it, and don't forget your promise."

Harry smiled and thanked him, "I guess I will err see you round then ."

Severus nodded, "Good luck Harry, I hope you're not too upset when the twins get sorted into Slytherin."

"In your Dreams Father!" Harry replied, chuckling before racing back down to the feast.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who have taken the time to review so far!  
**

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this latest update and sorry about the delay in uploading. **

**Best Regards**

**An tSiog x **


	7. 7 - The Sorting Ceremony

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Any other teenage boy would probably have been embarrassed to admit that his father had been worried about him, but having been deprived of that kind of loving parental concern for so much of his life, Harry had no problem in explaining to his friends as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Once there they took their seats amid a cacophony of warm greetings and Harry instantly relaxed. Things had been fine at his party of course but he had still been worried that things might still be a little off between him and his housemates once they all returned to the school as a result of his newly discovered heritage as the son of their most hated Professor. The feeling of relief was short-lived however as the greetings quickly turned to questions about the incident on the train, Harry groaned – news travelled really fast here. Then just when he thought the embarrassment couldn't possibly get any worse, Pansy Parkinson called out to him from across the room in mock concern causing her entire table to erupt into laughter.

United as one, the Gryffindors glowered at them, but that didn't stop them cackling away to themselves like a pack of feral Hyenas, the sudden appearance of his father a moment later however did.

Severus swept onto the dais with a scowl, if only the students could comport themselves a little less boisterously his job would be so much more tolerable. He smiled slightly in the direction of his little Snakes as they noted his entrance and settled into a courteous hush but then he spotted Harry and belatedly realised their sudden silence was probably not a sign of respect after all, but a self-preserving reluctance to be caught tormenting his son.

Frowning again he took his seat, and then groaned inwardly as he realised he was seated beside the very man he had hoped to avoid; Remus Lupin.

"Hello Severus." His former classmate greeted him amiably.

"Remus." He spat back with as much civility as he could muster, taking note of the man's haggard appearance with great satisfaction before reluctantly thanking him for assisting Harry on the train.

"My pleasure," The shabby man replied beaming.

Severus glared. Part of him wanted to tell him to stay away from his son but how could he, he was Harry's teacher now and instead settled on remarking how fortunate Harry was that they had been travelling in the same compartment.

"I was asleep when Harry and his friends decided to join me in my compartment." His new colleague explained coolly, recognising the thinly veiled accusation.

"You're looking a little peaky alright! Severus acknowledged, "I could probably help with that…" Lupin looked up, eyes full of hope only to be crushed by what came next, "…. if I wanted to."

Severus smirked triumphantly, Snape one, Lupin zero, he thought to himself, when his new colleague surprised him by changing tack. "I had the pleasure of meeting Lily and Evan on the train too," he told him smiling.

That gave him pause, where was he going with this? Was it a threat? Or was he just making conversation?

"I was struck by how remarkably unlike _you _they are."

The timely appearance of the Headmaster saved him from having to dignify that comment with a response. Dumbledore greeted them warmly as he swept past, smiling dotingly at them, a look that Severus easily translated to mean play nicely boys, but not Lupin, who continued unabashed with his strike, "They obviously favour their mother!"

Severus cursed himself, why couldn't he have just been civil. He could manage it with the Dark Lord, why not Lupin? It would have been better to get him on side, he knew that. He might even have been able to answer a few questions for him but he just didn't trust him, couldn't trust him, no matter what and he was exceedingly annoyed with Albus for putting him in this position.

For all he was beholden to him though Lupin still hadn't finished; "Harry told me that you were 'sort of' married, I wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly though..."

Severus frowned, wondering what else had he tricked Harry into telling him before blankly explaining that he was separated.

Surprising him even more, Lupin seemed genuinely sorry to hear this. "You thought that would please me?" he asked sadly.

"Well doesn't it."

"No Severus." He replied with a sigh, "Look, I know things weren't great between us when I was here before, but that was a long time ago, couldn't we start again?"

Severus deliberated for a moment, before finally agreeing that he would consider it, but not until Sirius Black was back behind bars where he belonged.

Lupin began to protest that he hadn't had anything to do with Black for nigh on twelve years but was forced to quieten when Minerva finally bustled in with the first years.

About time Severus thought to himself as he eyes scanned the crowd for the twins, offering them a small nod of encouragement.

Harry was surprised by how small and nervous they all looked as they huddled together in front of the dais. This was the first sorting ceremony he would witness besides his own as he had missed out on last years after arriving late in Mr Weasley's flying car.

He spotted Lily and Evan in the huddle and gave them a little wave, just as the sorting hat began to speak, making them jump back in surprise. Harry chuckled, the song the hat sang this year was slightly different to the one he remembered from his own sorting, but its effect was just the same. Once it finished the hall erupted into a chorus of cheers, as each of the four houses vied to be the loudest, then as the noise finally died down Professor McGonagall called the first kid forward: Nicholas Avery.

Unsure of what was going to happen next and obviously half expecting some kind of assailant to leap out of nowhere Avery stepped forward cautiously and took the offered stool with an expression of grim determination.

As both Harry and Ron had correctly guessed from his name, the boy was placed in Slytherin and the next kid, a girl called Isabel Banks was called up. He was having a great laugh trying to predict where each student might be placed but still it seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the twins.

It was perhaps good that they were among the last students to be sorted though as the great hall unceremoniously filled with the deafening whispers of incredulous students the moment she reached Evan and they heard the name Snape,

"Snape, did she just say Snape?"

"You don't think he's related to Professor Snape do you?"

"He could be his son?"

"He doesn't look anything like him."  
"Lucky for him!"

"Nice for Potter to have some other family I suppose."

"He doesn't look anything like him either…"

"What's the bet he will follow his Death Eater Father into Slytherin?"

Harry was furious, especially when he overheard the last and shot the whisperers a withering glare. Poor Evan was nervous enough without having to listen to that kind of nonsense and to make matters worse the stupid hat seemed to be taking forever to make up its mind.

Harry glanced up at his father, his face was set in its usual expressionless mask but he could tell from the rigid angle he held himself at that he was nervous too.

Eventually the hat made its decision, Ravenclaw, and the room slowly started clapping. They were surprised, everyone had obviously expected him to go to Slytherin because of his name, and Harry couldn't really blame them, he had made the same presumption with the Avery boy, but anyone who knew him at all knew Ravenclaw was a perfect fit and Harry was so happy for him.

Removing the hat he walked confidently over to the Ravenclaw table, and quickly greeted his new housemates before turning his attention back to Lily as she was called forward.

The whispers started up again, most of the students were unaware that their Potions master had any family other than Harry.

"Another Snape?"

"Are they twins?"

"Her, a Snape? She couldn't be…"

"Is she his daughter?"

"Well did you see Snape when the first one was sorted, he actually smiled!"

Trying to just ignore them Harry looked over at his brother and gave him a thumbs up, he knew how worried the boy was about being separated from the sister, he had spent almost every waking moment with since the day they were born but then he heard one of his own housemates, the infuriatingly arrogant Cormac McLaggen say something that made him see red; "I wonder what daddy dearest would think of someone dating his precious little daughter, might make him regret some of the unjustified detentions he gave eh, who's with me."

He had made it halfway across the table, fully intending to throttle him, as plates and goblets clattered to the floor before Ron and Seamus managed to pull him back down into his seat.

"Not in the Hall mate." Ron hissed bringing Harry back to his senses. The entire room was staring at him, including Lily who was still perched awkwardly on the stool at the front waiting for the hat to make its decision.

He mouthed an apology at her and sheepishly set about putting to table to rights.

A moment later she too was placed in Ravenclaw and beaming with happiness she skipped down to join her brother. Harry was overjoyed for them and though he didn't dare look up at his father after the disturbance he had just caused, knew he would be happy too.

There were just another three students to be sorted now, and Harry couldn't wait for the feast to actually begin but his heart dropped when the last student, another Ravenclaw by the name of Timothy Walsh took his seat and Professor McGonagall came striding towards him instead of heading for her own seat at the staff table.

"What in heavens name was that about Mr Potter Snape?" She asked crossly as she towered over them.

"It wasn't Harry's fault professor." Ginny jumped in defensively, "He was provoked."

"I don't doubt that Miss Weasley." She said, shooting a disappointed look at McLaggen, "but that is no excuse for such behaviour, fighting in the Great Hall in the middle of the sorting, could you believe it? Such an embarrassment! Five points will be taken from each of you and you will both come to speak to me before you leave the Hall, understood?

Harry nodded mournfully, muttering an apology as she continued to shake her head in disbelief but Cormac only scowled, obviously still believing he hadn't done anything wrong.

When his head of house finally did take her seat Professor Dumbledore stood up to formally introduce Professor Lupin as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and then to the amazement of the whole student body informed them that Hagrid would be taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Hagrid had been expelled before finishing Hogwarts himself after a young Voldemort framed him for the death of Moaning Myrtle but then it was discovered last year that Voldemort himself had been the one who opened the Chamber before and Hagrid had finally been able to clear his name and have his wand restored.

"I should have guessed when he gave me that book for my birthday!" Harry said to Hermione excitedly before Dumbledore called for them to settle themselves and continued with his announcements; a sharp warning about Sirius Black and the Dementors that would be placed around the grounds until his capture and the usual reminder of the school rules etc. until finally he wished them luck for the year ahead and with a click of his fingers made the food appear.

As Harry and his friends greedily filled their plates with a little taste of everything, the conversation turned to how incredible Harry's party had been and questions of how each had spent the remainder of their summer.

Harry was embarassed to keep talking about the pageantry of his birthday celebrations though and since he had already told them all about Cokeworth and the Seaside he didn't really have anything much to talk about, well nothing he felt comfortable talking about at least – he knew his classmates would be intrigued by the ups and downs of the confusing relationship their Potions Master had with his estranged wife and younger children but he wouldn't betray his father like that.

Nonetheless, he was interested in hearing about what the others had done, and listened intently until Lavender started going on and on about her new pet rabbit and he turned his attention instead to the Ravenclaw table.

The twins seemed to be settling in nicely, chatting animatedly to all around them as they joyfully indulged in the feast. Like his own year there were ten new Ravenclaws, five boys and five girls. He knew one of the boys; Chester Boot to be Terry Boots brother and he suspected William Clearwater to be related to the girl Percy Weasley was sort of dating but he didn't know anything about any of the girls. They all seemed friendly enough though so he didn't think Lily or Evan would have any difficulty making new friends.

When finally everyone had had their fill the prefects rose to escort the first years to their new houses with most of the older students following closely behind. The celebrations could continue more freely in their common rooms away from the supervision of the staff. Harry however would have to linger in the Hall until he had spoken to Professor McGonagall. Smiling apologetically to Ron who was eager to go Harry glanced up at the staff table and heaved a sigh. He couldn't possibly go and speak to her while his father was still there, It was unusual for him to hang around after dinner like this, usually he was one of the first to leave, but there he was sitting up between her and Professor Lupin wearing the face of a bulldog chewing a wasp. Was it him he was annoyed with, he wondered, or was it Lupin?

Harry turned again to see if McLaggen had left yet but he too was still there. Unlike Harry though his friends had abandoned him and he sat staring sullenly into his goblet as he swirled the contents round and round. He was clearly bored out of his mind but despite his tendency towards acting like a right idiot, even he knew better than to go anywhere near the potions professor after clearly having insulted his daughter.

Harry glanced up at the staff table once more, mentally willing his father to get up and leave and then to his utmost surprise he did.

He turned to Hermione astonished, was it possible that he might possess another innate magical power?

But then the sickening sound of footsteps brought him back to reality, his father wasn't leaving, he was actually heading right for him.

Harry groaned and sank down into the bench, willing his father to keep walking but to no effect. His father came to a stop directly across from him and he cleared his throat loudly forcing Harry to look up.

He smiled weakly at him as he grappled for something to say.

"Are you waiting for something?" his father asked darkly and to his surprise the boy said yes - McGonagall had told them not to leave until she had spoken to them again about the incident earlier.

He turned to look at his colleague and she nodded knowingly at him but continued her conversation with Lupin. Her friendliness towards him made Snape sick but then he should have remembered that he was always one of her little pets, him and his friends, the gallant little Gryffindors who everyone always found so admirable despite their impishness. "To commend you no doubt." He remarked frowning, still thinking of the marauders. "Professor McGonagall must encourage such displays after all considering how frequent an occurrence they are at this table.

"No sir, I can assure you she is quite furious." Harry retorted bravely but extremely mindful of his manners, as the others blinked at their Professor incredulously. The little lions were always quite loyal to their lioness but they knew better than to rise to his bait.

"Very well, since you are in her house I will leave her to discipline you as she sees fit, but know that if I ever witness you conducting yourself in such a deplorable manner in the Great Hall in front of everyone again you will be incredible sorry."

"Yes sir." His son replied solemnly but he could see from the gentle pull at the side of his mouth that he had understood – He should continue to defend his siblings as necessary, but he shouldn't allow himself to get caught.

"As for you McLaggen, you had better hope that I never find out what you said about my daughter. You will stay away from her or you will live, or not, to regret it. As inept as you and your friends are at brewing I would only have to turn my back on you for a minute or two for you to cause irreparable injury to yourselves though your own stupidity." He warned softly as he towered over him menacingly causing the boy to cower. Satisfied then that he had made his point, he turned on his heel and stalked off, his robes billowing sinisterly behind him until he disappeared through the doors with a bang.

Everyone still remaining in the hall was staring at them, sniggering, but for once Harry didn't mind. It was Cormac's fault anyways and he had certainly gotten retribution. The stupid idiot looked ready to wet himself and Harry could help grinning triumphantly.

Ron elbowed him in the side, McGonagall had been watching too of course and she was now coming towards them again with Professor Lupin in tow. Harry quickly schooled his face into a more acceptable expression but from the look she gave him he guessed she had most definitely noticed his earlier smirk.

She chastised them both again for their misconduct and assigned them detention with Professor Lupin after dinner the following evening, he needed help setting up his classroom apparently.

It was on the tip of Harrys tongue to protest, to inform her that his father wouldn't be happy with him being left alone in Lupin's company but he silenced himself. What better way to find out more about the new professor and what he had done to make his father detest him so much than to help him unpack his things and besides this was quite lenient of her really. She could have given them detention tonight, making him miss the start of term celebrations in the common room, but she hadn't. So he sat there nodding compliantly as she continued to lecture them on their transgression until finally she released them and he hurried off up to the tower with his friends before they missed out on something exciting.


	8. 8- A return to classes

It was a wild night; the prefects showed the new first years to their rooms and left them to settle in before disappearing themselves. Per tradition they would only intervene in their housemates antics the first night of term if it seemed likely that someone would be seriously and permanently harmed, which luckily had never happened to date. Even Percy who was now head boy wouldn't dare try and send them to bed tonight. Instead he was forced to content himself with putting as much distance between him and the revellers as possible, muttering something about plausible deniability as he took himself up to bed ridiculously early. The story was he actually did try to put a stop to the celebrations once, in his first year of being a prefect, but he had been so swiftly put back in his box that he hadn't bothered since. After all it stood to reason that if Professor McGonagall, who surely knew about the parties herself did nothing to prevent them, then a mere student, prefect of otherwise, had no business interfering.

By the following morning though Harry almost wished someone would have put an end to it. He had only gotten a couple of hours sleep and was incredibly tired plus with all the sugar he had eaten; it felt as though his blood had turned to syrup in his veins.

He pulled on his uniform and ran a comb through his hair, his father would be mortified if he turned up for breakfast in his current dishevelled state, then plodded down to the great hall after Ron, wondering if there were similar parties held in the other common rooms. The other students looked equally tired, but somehow he doubted that his father at least would tolerate such high spirits.

The sight of all the food was turning his stomach but he forced himself to nibble on a bit of toast as Ron inhaled sausages beside him as though he hadn't eaten in a month. Years of being underfed by the Dursleys had left him with a smaller appetite than some and he probably wouldn't have even eaten at all if Hermione hadn't absolutely insisted upon it – she had a sort of thing about breakfast and it being the most important meal of the day and it was just easier to comply. He really didn't have the energy for arguing with her this morning.

McGonagall came round after a while, wearing an expression that suggested the common rooms might not have been the only sites of celebrations last night as she handed out their timetables for the year and once Ron had finally finished wolfing down food they set off for their first class.

Locating the divination classroom however was no easy feat and they probably would have been late if not for the assistance of Sir Cadogan, a somewhat irritating knight who left his usual portrait to aid them in their quest. If Harry had had any aptitude in his new subject he might have recognised this as a bad omen but he didn't, but within fifteen minutes of him entering the classroom he was seriously starting to regret his subject choices.

It had started off interesting enough, a few cryptic comments to various members of the class, the prophecy that one of them would have gone by Christmas and then the lesson commenced. First topic on the syllabus was the reading of tea leaves, and he had happily gulped down his tea - he was starting to feel more himself again now after the walk through the castle - then traded cups with Ron to see what the future held for one another.

Neither he nor Ron could make out much though and when professor Trelawney came to see how they were getting on, she made the foreboding announcement that Harry's cup contained the Grim. It took him a few moments to realise the significance of this, he hadn't actually heard of the Grim before but as the others schooled him on his ignorance he had the unsettling realisation that he had might have already seen the actual Grim that day at Ron's when they had slipped away from Mrs Weasley and went off gallivanting around the countryside. At the time he hadn't really paid much heed to it, it hadn't approached them and he wasn't sure if any of the others had even noticed it at all but being somewhat wary of dogs thanks to Aunt Marge and her vicious pack he had been conscious of it watching him and now that he thought back on it that dog looked just like a grim. He was definitely doomed!

Feeling dejected and despondent after so stark a warning the class trudged on to their next lesson in total silence. None of them, not even Ron seemed able to meet his eye and yet somehow it seemed to Harry as though he was standing on a stage in the blinding light of a spotlight with everyone staring up at him waiting for him to do something.

He slid into a seat at the back of the class and just willed classes to be over for the day as he continued sadly contemplating his impending death. He wasn't even sure why he was so bothered by the prophecy, hadn't he already known he was marked for death? Voldemort had tried to kill him three times already; surely he had not thought he would be lucky enough to escape a fourth time?

It didn't take Professor McGonagall long to realise something was wrong though, not one of them seemed to be paying any attention to her lesson and as soon as Hermione started to explain that they had just come from Divination, she asked which one of them was dying.

The whole class turned to look at Harry and he tried to sink further down into his seat as his head of house smiled sympathetically at him. She then tried to reassure him that what Professor Trelawney alleged to see in his tea leaves didn't really mean anything and that every year she predicted the untimely death of one of her students and as yet it had never come to pass.

Severus wasn't having a great morning either. His classes were going okay, the students were all too tired to cause much trouble today and no one had managed to blow up anything yet but he was angry with Minerva for assigning Harry detention with Lupin. They had argued over breakfast about it. He understood the need to punish him of course; his violent outburst had disrupted the sorting ceremony after all he just didn't understand why it had to be with Lupin. He really wasn't comfortable with Harry being left alone with him and there was plenty to do in the dungeons too, why couldn't Harry serve his detention with him? Minerva had refused to budge though and so he found himself faced with a dilemma. Could he risk his son being left alone with Lupin or should he offer his assistance with the move also so that he could keep an eye on him.

Before he had time to dwell on it any longer though he heard shuffling outside in the halls and the murmur of voices that indicated it was time for his next class. He took one more sip of his tea, then vanished the evidence, he forbade all eating and drinking in his lab, so this was setting a very bad example but there was a lot going on today and he just needed a few moments peace to get his head straight during the break.

Harrys class were coming in now for a double, a third year Gryffindor and Slytherin mix, and it was really important that he set the right tone. Harry knew he was expecting a return to business as usual, but would his classmates? One wrong move today and the wall he had spent so long erecting between teacher and students might crumble away into nothing forever.

Slowly he counted to ten before rising from his seat and throwing open the classroom door with a wave of his wand.

It crashed hard against the wall, successfully eliciting a few jumps from startled students as Severus barked at them to quickly come in and take their seats. Then without pausing for breath he launched into a scathing analysis of their progress over the past two years, the dismal answers given in the summer exams and his supposition that what little they did know had likely been completely forgotten over the summer.

The Gryffindor's looked to his son, clearly expecting their classmate to refute his claims or defend them in some way but the boy remained silent, in fact he didn't even look up. Severus was impressed, he had warned him to expect his of course but he didn't actually think he would be able to refrain from reacting at all, especially not with the way Longbottom was quaking away beside him, a complete ball of nerves.

Smirking to himself he continued in his tirade for another few minutes until he found himself interrupted by a sudden snort of laughter from the Slytherin side of the room.

Furious, he whipped round to see Pansy Parkinson practically dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"Something funny, Miss Parkinson?" he asked blandly.

"No Sir." She replied shaking her head as she quickly regained her composure.

"Could you be having some kind of seizure then perhaps?" he continued darkly, as he pressed his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

She glanced guiltily at his godson before attempting to pass her outburst off as a cough. "I was trying not to Sir, I didn't want to disrupt your lesson but I think trying to supress it made it worse." she explained sweetly.

"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No Sir, I'm okay now."

He glowered at her crossly for a moment, his Snakes knew how he felt about being lied to but he as a rule he didn't chastise them in public so he went with it, "Are you sure? Despite the numerous potions disasters you dunderheads have brewed I have yet to have a student die while under my care and I would hate for that record to be broken by such mundane thing as one of you choking on your own breath."

She nodded frantically, eyes wide as the rest of the class gasped in unison.

Severus did a double take, what on earth had brought on that reaction he wondered to himself as he suddenly took in their unusually pallid complexions and shocked expressions. They couldn't exactly refute his comment; Longbottom and Finnegan in particular would be lethal with a cauldron if left unsupervised but this wasn't anger, this actually seemed more like fear.

He glanced to his son, hoping the boy might be able to shed some light on his faux pas but Harry was lost in a world of his own, clutching his hands to his throat as he rocked himself gently back and forth.

Severus crossed the room and coming up behind Harry, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to still him without drawing inordinate attention to his distress. The boy softened at his touch, and lowered his hands as he came back to the present. Severus gave him a comforting squeeze and reluctantly moved on, casting his eyes over each of his student in turn. Had one of them nearly choked earlier? Had Harry? He shot a worried glance back toward his son. Someone would surely have alerted him if something had happened Harry, he reasoned as he struggled to push nightmarish images out of his mind.

"Come now," he said addressing himself as much as the class, "There is no need to look so alarmed, I was only teasing."

Usually he would have expected such an uncharacteristic comment to elicit a chorus of snickering throughout the classroom but though the students fidgeted awkwardly in their seats they remained silent.

Sighing, he swept back up the front of the class and was about to resume his lesson when he had a different idea. "Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes Sir?" Draco replied, rising respectfully from his seat to address him.

Snape smirked, "Please share the joke with the rest of the class"

"Errr, what joke Sir?" the blond asked as his eyes flashed from his Professor to Harry and back again.

Snape cursed himself as he glowered furiously at his Godson, he had been hoping to lighten the mood a little but he hadn't realised he would be doing so at his son's expense. It was too late to back down so now though so he pressed on, perhaps Malfoy would have the good sense to come up with something else, but if not at least he wouldn't be able to crow over the incident as much later if he was embarrassed by it too.

"The one Miss Parkinson seemed to find so very amusing." He said pointedly as he continued to glower at him.

"Well err, it wasn't really a joke Sir? Pansy had just wondered why you were in such a bad mood and I said you had probably heard about Harry's Grim."

"Harry's what?" he asked, hoping he had misheard before realisation hit him. "Trelawney!" he snarled.

Draco dove back into his seat, relieved that the Potion Masters anger was no longer directed at him as the class nodded forlornly and Lavender Brown began filling him in on the specifics. They had had their first divination class earlier and the seer had foreseen that one member of the class would be gone before the end of the year; how she had been right about Neville breaking his cup and then while reading Tea Leaves how she had seen that Harry had had the Grim. Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to help regain his composure; Trelawney was seriously going to regret this later he thought to himself before advising the class that he would have been shocked if she hadn't predicted death for one of them and that they shouldn't worry about it. Finally, shattering the last of his own rules, he told Harry in front of all his classmates, that they would talk about it after class and then swiftly returned to the lesson at hand – a recap of everything they had already learned over the last two years followed by a quick test to see if there was anything he needed to go over again in more detail before moving onto anything new.

When the bell rang he called Miss Parkinson back, instructing Harry to wait for him in his office as the other students scrambled up with their answers before flooding out the door.

Enchanting a sheet of parchment so she couldn't cheat, he set the young witch 200 lines to be handed in Monday and sent her, scowling, on her way. Then, noting that Weasley and Miss Granger were still lurking out in the corridor directed them down to the Great Hall, informing them that Harry would be having lunch with him but suggested that they might like to come back to fetch him before their next class.

"Yes Sir." Miss Granger replied obediently before heading off toward the great Hall pulling Weasley after her leaving him alone to return to Harry.


	9. 9 - Reassurances and Warnings

When he entered the room he found his son lying slumped across the arms of one of the armchairs, idly levitating a quill above his head.

He smiled warmly at him, rolling his eyes at the ungentlemanly way in which he was sprawled before summoning a house elf to order some tea and sandwiches.

Harry turned to sit up properly but continued to focus on the floating quill – he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Severus watched him, proudly, as the feather danced through the air choreographed by the movement of his son's hands, wand lying redundantly on the table beside him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked after a moment.

Harry shrugged, "What's to tell? I have the Grim!" he sulked, before channelling his frustration into a blast of energy that he directed toward the quill, causing it to combust.

"Wow! Did you see that?" he gasped as the flames turned to ash. It was the first time he had ever deliberately accomplished anything like that without the use of his wand.

Severus too was pretty impressed, it had taken him far longer to achieve anything like that himself and he grinned widely as he brushed the ashes from the boy's hair. "Now clean it up!" he challenged, but he was still smiling so Harry knew he couldn't really be mad.

Harry did so, but had to use his wand just as their lunch arrived.

It was a different elf this time. The former servant of the Malfoys that Harry had befriended the previous year. Severus sat awkwardly on the periphery of the conversation as the two caught up, feeling horrendously out of place in his own office until finally Dobby left.

When he was gone, Harry turned to his father asking in all seriousness how long he reckoned he had.

After his earlier mocking it was ironic then that Severus nearly choked on his tea. "Harry I thought I warned you of Professor Trelawney's penchant for predicting death and doom around every corner. You just have the misfortune of being an easy target. You shouldn't worry about it."

"You did, but you're forgetting that you also showed me the memory of her predicting my birth and Voldemort's downfall. She got that one right didn't she!"

Severus stared at him, sighing deeply. He had forgotten showing him that memory! "She got it right because Voldemort believed it. In effect it became a self-fulfilling prophecy. So in actual fact he brought about his own downfall." he tried to explain.

"Well who is to say I won't bring about mine?" Harry countered.

"Think about that the next time you and Weasley are plotting your next great adventure perhaps." He cautioned with a grin, raising a speculative eyebrow, "Now, drink up and let me get a look at this Grim!" he said gesturing towards the tea cup.

Harry looked shocked. "Did you study Divination?" he asked, he never did find out which subjects his father had taken but after today's lesson he seriously doubted that Divination was one of them.

He shook his head, "No Harry, but it's not really an exact art, even Muggles can manage to decipher a few tea leaves." He scoffed, confirming Harry's suspicion and leading him to wonder why he hadn't insisted upon him studying something else. "Do you still have the book with you?" he asked.

Harry nodded, then pulled it out of his satchel and pushed it distastefully across the table before draining the cup. Taking Divination was one choice he was seriously regretting.

"There!" he exclaimed glumly, as he pointed out the vague shape that allegedly represented the Grim.

And sure enough, there it was, or something very similar to it at least. Was it a particularly ill portent that it was still there? Severus frowned, and looked from the clump of tea leaves to the books illustration looking thoroughly unconvinced. "Well yes I would agree that it looks somewhat like a dog but who is to say it's the Grim? And isn't this the sun? That's supposed to mean happiness is coming your way."

He paused, considering another possible implication that had just popped into his head, "It could be a wolf?" he said testily thinking of Lupin and the detention Harry was to serve later that evening, but Harry couldn't make to connection and only looked more confused.

"Or that mongrel of Hagrid's you seem to have befriended." Severus changed tact as he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be reassuring the boy. "What do dogs mean to you? Didn't you mention an Aunt with a whole pack of dogs once, Maude was it?"

"Marge! And she isn't my Aunt, just Dudley's and her dogs are pure evil. Ripper was the very worst, he is very aptly named, I wouldn't want him after me either, in fact I think I would nearly rather the Grim."

Snape laughed, and then offered his own cup to the boy as a distraction asking him to determine what might be in store for him.

"I haven't got one good eye, let alone a third one." The boy replied, gesturing to his glasses. Why on earth did you let me take Divination?"

"You have two very lovely eyes" his father replied, thinking of the boy's mother before his sons expression forced him to amend his statement to handsome. "And I wanted it to be your choice Harry."

"But it's a ridiculous subject, why is Hogwarts even teaching it if it's some airy-fairy thing even Muggles can do?"

"It's not all tea leaves Harry and yes you would get by without Divination but that's true of all electives. It's a little something extra; to broaden the scope of your education and help you learn to apply what you've been taught in core classes in different ways. You shouldn't automatically discount something just because Muggles have an interest in either, the science of Botany is quite similar to Herbology and don't even get me started on their fascination with Potions."

"Muggles don't brew potions."

"Au contraire, Muggles have a multibillion pound potions industry – anti-ageing potions, healing potions, energy potions, happiness potions…"

"Happiness Potion?" Harry interrupted sceptically.

"Mix sugar, flour, butter and eggs, heat it up and give it to someone, what do you get?"

"A cake."

"A smile." He replied with a smirk before asking Harry if he wanted to change to a different subject.

Harry shrugged,

"Your mother took Divination you know, not with Professor Trelawney of course but it was a class she always seemed to enjoy. She said it taught you a lot about yourself and not just in a foreseeing your future kind of way."

"Because it's how you interpret the signs that matters not the signs themselves?"

"Precisely, Professor Trelawney has found that she commands the most attention when prophesising disaster and misery and so when she looks at your leaves she sees an omen of death whereas a more optimistic reader might focus on the sun and see it as a reminder that there is always light at the end of the tunnel."

"So it could be a sign that Voldemort is coming for me but that I will defeat him once more?"

"It could, but that is where divination becomes dangerous." His father cautioned, launching into a lecture about the risk of giving power to prophecy.

Harry nibbled pensively on his sandwich. His father certainly had a point but would he think differently if he knew of the grim looking dog he had seen in Ottery St Catchpole? He contemplated telling him but then eventually decided against it – What would be, would be, there was little point in both of them worrying about it. Instead Harry decided to ask his father what electives he himself had chosen.

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," he replied stiffly.

Harry was surprised, he hadn't actually been expecting an answer at all and certainly not one that included the slightly less academic choice of Care of Magical Creatures but as his father reminded him, a knowledge of magical creatures was beneficial in many areas including potion making.

"Do you think I made the wrong choice in picking divination?" he asked then, thinking that if it wasn't for Trelawney and her Grim he never would have made the connection with the dog he had spotted at Ron's.

Severus shook his head. "I think Divination was a good choice. It offers an introduction to a broad range of magical topics including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but without consuming as much of your time. You already have Quidditch and I wouldn't want you falling behind in your core subjects. At least with Divination it would be rare for you to be assigned complicated prep, since you have no particular interest in the other subjects on offer there would be little point in switching to an elective with a greater workload. You would only be setting yourself up to be unnecessarily overburdened. However, I do remember how quickly you fell behind last year when you were struggling to come to terms with our relationship. If you think that Professor Trelawney's prophecies are going to prove a similar distraction for you then perhaps you should consider switching."

Harry flushed in embarrassment as he remembered the day he had had to explain to a very angry Snape why he had failed to complete his Potions assignment. Could Trelawney's prophecies really be as detrimental to his concentration? He didn't think he had taken in a single word of McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson but maybe that was just because he was tired and if his mother had enjoyed Divination that much then he wanted to give it a try. Besides if the Grim was coming for him anyways wasn't it better for him to be prepared? "I'll stick with Divination." He replied eventually, sounding a lot surer than he felt.

Severus nodded his approval before passing his cup over to his son again. "No harm getting some practice in." he remarked jovially.

Harry took it with a sigh, eyes flickering between the soggy dregs in the cup and the inky pictures in his book before finally declaring that his father was going to find something that was long since lost. He squinted into the cup once more, then struggling to supress a grin added that he thought it looked like a person, perhaps another child.

Horrified, Severus snatched both the cup and the book away from his son so that he could have a look for himself before realising that it was a jest. "That wasn't funny!" He scolded.

"It was a bit funny." Harry replied laughing before telling him what he really saw – a heavy responsibility, a new start, progress and an arc that either meant togetherness or luck.

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea, I could ask Professor Trelawney if you like"

"Please don't." his father replied shaking his head, the last thing he needed right now was Sybill trying to gaze into his future.

Harry grinned. "At least there doesn't seem to be anything to indicate there is a grim after your son!"

"A positive sign for sure." Severus remarked reassuringly as he poured himself another cup before reminding the boy that while he should always stay vigilant he shouldn't worry himself with Professor Trelawney's predictions.

Harry was feeling much better now after their little talk; life seemed so much easier now that he had a guardian he could trust to go to for advice, a living father who loved him.

This thought also made him feel guilty though, his father was probably so disappointed in him after the way he had behaved during the sorting ceremony. "I have detention tonight." he admitted sheepishly.

"I heard." He confirmed, seriously regarding his son for a moment before asking what McLaggen had said.

Harry was reluctant to say but a stern look soon coaxed out the truth. "It was nothing really, I shouldn't have lashed out at him, it was just that he was joking to his friends about wanting to date Lily as a way to get back at you."

Severus glowered silently into his cup, the faint flush creeping across his sallow skin the only clue to just how furious he was. Not usually one to tell tales, Harry berated himself for the trouble he had undoubtedly caused. What on earth did he tell him for but then just as Harry grappled for something to say as a means of damage control his father surprised him by looking up with a smile. "I'm really proud of you Harry, Lily is very lucky to have a big brother like you looking out for her."

Harry grinned, "So you aren't angry about the detention?"

"Not with you," he answered shaking his head, "but perhaps a little more subtlety next time and while you intentions were good I think you should apologise to your sister for the embarrassment you caused her during her sorting."

"I will." Harry agreed, pondering what exactly he might have meant by saying 'not with you' but before he could enquire there came a knock on the door announcing Ron and Hermione's return.

"Come in." Severus called; opening the door for them with a wave of his hand and greeting them with a curt nod before pulling out his pocket watch to check the time.

Only ten minutes until his next class!

"What class have you now?" he asked his son.

"Defence,"  
The potions master frowned but refrained from comment, instead he turned to Ron and Hermione, and solemnly reiterated what he had said to Harry about not taking Professor Trelawney's predictions so literally before bidding them all a farewell.

Harry filled his friends in on the specifics of their discussion as they raced up the stairs to defence. Despite Lupin's kindness on the train Harry was pessimistic about how the class would go. He wasn't so much worried about the Grim anymore but even without his father's warnings he probably would have been expecting the worst; Quirrell had tried to kill him and Lockhart would have left him and Ron down in the chamber for dead- he didn't seem to have much luck with his Defence against the Dark Arts Professors, it would have been naïve of him not to have been suspicious third time round but Lupin soon won him round. He truly was the most fantastic teacher Harry had ever had.

After spending a few minutes ascertaining what they had already covered, he opened the floor to suggestions as to the topics the class was most interested in covering, then balancing their interests with the curriculum, drew up a rough syllabus for the year. Then, seemingly oblivious to the spitefulness behind Malfoys suggestion, began a short lesson on the subject of Dementors.

With the spirits currently guarding the castle boundaries Harry had to acknowledge its relevance but he knew Malfoys game and slumped uncomfortably in his seat, expecting to spend the rest of the class cringing in embarrassment but the moment Lupin started talking he captivated their attentions completely, making Malfoy and his stupid gang forget all about their earlier intentions to use the topic as an opportunity to ridicule their rival.

Harry supposed this ability to so easily enthral them could be what made the Professor dangerous but he found himself warming to him regardless and if it wasn't for the fact that he had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid next he would have actually been disappointed when the class ended.

Unfortunately though, Hagrid's class didn't even go half as well as Lupin's. After a brief battle with their monster books of monsters that left the half giant bellowing with laughter – all they had to do was stroke their spines – he brought out the showstopper: An 8 foot, 20 stone Hippogriff, that had taken Harry on breath-taking flight around the grounds before taking affront with a discourteous Malfoy and attacking him, leaving poor Hagrid to have to rush the groaning fool to the Hospital Wing.

It served Malfoy right of course, but Harry knew his friend would come off the worse for the incident and was worried for him. He was still happy to be back at Hogwarts of course but if the troubles of the last 24 hours were anything to go by, Harry knew that with or without the Grim it was definitely going to be an eventful year!


End file.
